<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know Places by Muserobbin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864268">I Know Places</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muserobbin/pseuds/Muserobbin'>Muserobbin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where Does the Good Go [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Student Peter Parker, Complete, Emotional Health, LGBTQ+ support group, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Therapy, Tony Stark Angst, mental health</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muserobbin/pseuds/Muserobbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker wishes to move on from his complicated relationship with the businessman, Tony Stark. However, Quentin Beck has other plans when he overhears a distraught Peter in the local college dive revealing juicy details about the affair to Wade Wilson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Where Does the Good Go [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loose Lips Sink Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, all! I am so sorry for the delay of the fourth installment of Where Does the Good Go. I have recently moved out of state so- ugh. Good thing it's sunny here. </p><p>I hope you enjoy the ensuing turmoil :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was pushing through green and blue water that swirled together with each stroke until the turquoise surrounded him. It was peaceful here in the depths of the water. There was no beginning, and there was no end. Below, there was sand, and above, there was light that bounced brilliantly with the movement of the waves. Little white fish swam by his face darting here and there.</p><p>Turning back, he met eyes with the brunette close behind. They stopped swimming and kicked, suspending themselves in the water as they embraced. Their lips pushed together, and water bubbled from the air escaping their mouths. It was odd that they didn’t need to surface to breathe, perhaps the first indication that it was just a dream.</p><p>He pressed himself closer to the brunette, but no matter how close he got, he couldn’t feel his caresses. All he wanted was to feel his touches, but they were nonexistent as if he were watching himself in a movie. Just like that, the perspective change, and he was watching himself. Jealousy surged through as he watched his past self being taken by what once was his lover. What once was…</p><p>Peter awoke in a sweat as he always did lately. The glow of light and bubbling of water from his fish tank was most likely the culprit. He bought the thing because it reminded him of his time with Tony in the Maldives, when everything had been for lack of a better word- perfect.</p><p>It was early but not early enough to go back to sleep. The faint smell of coffee and shower gel floating up from the crack under his door indicated that Wade was already up. The man tended to get up early to hit the gym.</p><p>Up until this point, Peter had turned his roommate down when he suggested that Peter come along to the gym. But the dream had left him feeling restless and unnaturally hyper for this early in the morning. His fingers itched to send Tony a text, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t break the streak.</p><p>As suspected, Wade was at their little kitchen table scrolling through his phone with a cup of coffee. He was dressed in his gym attire and his hair was partially wet still. Peter had to admit the man was definitely attractive if not full on hot. In another universe, he would be all over that, but with his heavy, broken heart, hot sex with anyone other than Tony was the furthest thing from his mind.</p><p>“Morning, baby boy.”</p><p>He didn’t object to the nickname Wade had given him. It reminded Peter of his sugar-daddy and baby sort of relationship he had with Tony. The blue of Wade’s eyes this morning was reminiscent of the dreams Peter had as well, another culprit.</p><p>“Morning,” Peter replied. He was hoping Wade would ask him to the gym like he did every other day, but the man was silent, resigned to the fact Peter would politely decline. “You headed to the gym?”</p><p>Wade put his cup down, eyes boring into Peter, “Sure am. Why? Did you want to tag along this time?”</p><p>Peter looked shyly to the ground. “Yeah, if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Of course, it is, honey.”</p><p><em>Honey</em>. Peter tried not to flinch at the nickname Tony had once used for him. For the millionth time, Peter wondered if this was the right thing, why did it hurt so bad?</p><p>Though he hadn’t been a gym-goer, Tony had bought him the attire in case he ever had the inclination. His belongings still reflected their time together as most of what he owned now was bought by Tony. Wade had commented upon seeing Peter’s Rolex, “Somebody has a sugar daddy.”</p><p>Wade was incredibly perceptive. He seemed to know when to push and when to not push. Almost immediately, he had recognized that Peter had just recently gone through a bad breakup. He had even offered to be his rebound guy, and when Peter had declined this offer, Wade had told him that the offer still stood if Peter ever changed his mind.</p><p>Wade was a beast in the gym. There was no denying that, and the muscular blonde had no problem with showing Peter the ropes as he was inexperienced with much of the equipment and proper form. Maybe he was touch starved, or he had taken a liking to the way Wade put a hand gently to Peter’s back, waste, and arms as he corrected his poor form.</p><p>After Peter was set up on some machine for arms, Wade made his way over to begin his own workout. Peter was definitely distracted by the man’s ass as he squatted down all the while hefting several weights on a bar bell slung over his shoulders.</p><p>More than a few times, Peter’s distracted state caused the weights to smack together on the machine which would earn him several looks in his direction. A permanent flush that had nothing to do with the workout colored his cheeks and neck.</p><p>When he pulled his focus back, he realized that he really enjoyed pushing his emotions into the weights. It could be his outlet, he realized, for dealing with all things related to Tony. It could help him cope with his new reality.</p><p>In the locker room, Peter was surrounded by several men in various stages of undress while he tried to avert his eyes as the unspoken rule. However, Wade caught his eye and smiled while toweling himself off with his dick bouncing around. Peter gulped.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Wade asked as they walked to class from the gym.</p><p>Overall, the experience had given him power that he had lost in his relationship. The control had belonged to Pepper who dictated when the lovers could see each other, and Tony hadn’t stopped her. But not anymore. If ever in the future Tony entered his life again, it would be under his terms. No one else.</p><p>“It’s cool,” Peter admitted.</p><p>And so, the gym became their thing.</p><p>Despite Wade’s eccentricity, the pair quickly became friends and discovered they had more things in common. Wade was also into men but described himself as pan which he had to explain to Peter who had always thought of himself as bi.</p><p>“You see,” Wade had said while stuffing his face with Taco Bell. The man could eat four times as much as Peter who had always had a dainty appetite at best although he had grown a bit hungrier these days due to the intense gym sessions.</p><p>“Pansexual is when you’re attracted to person no matter what they’re gender, sex, or how they identify. So, if a female identified as male, I could still be attracted to her just like if a male identified as female, he could still be attractive to me. And you,” Wade gestured to Peter before leaning forward and dropping his voice conspiratorially, “Have at least three different genders going on. And that, my little Spidey, is very much attractive to me.”</p><p>The nickname had stuck since the first time the roommates had met. It especially applied to Peter’s flexibility and quick adaptability in the gym. He was even labeled in Wade’s phone as My Little Spidey which no doubt came from Wade’s favorite TV show, My Little Pony. The man insisted on watching it every Saturday morning with a bowl of fruit loops in his lap.</p><p>Peter ignored Wade as the man tended to come on to him but was by nature very flirtatious, he soon discovered. The more time he spent with the wild blonde, the more he discovered just how normal it was for Wade to flirt. He had to remind himself of this as he developed a small crush on the man. Though his heart was very much broken by a man with a goatee in New York.</p><p>“I suppose I could be pansexual,” Peter mused.</p><p>“Be whoever you want to be, pretty boy. Labels don’t matter anyway.”</p><p>“But you just said-”</p><p>Wade dropped his voice from high and playful to low and deadly. “It does not matter.”</p><p>The growl from the man’s face evaporated as Peter involuntarily backed away. He was still not used to the sudden shifts in mood Wade would experience.</p><p>Things seemed to be finding their way to a new normal as Peter threw himself into his new life at MIT until a family photo of the Starks was released.</p><p>He had been scrolling through his Instagram when the photo appeared that had been posted by a major news channel that he followed. He had been careful to unfollow anything relating to Tony. <em>And, really?</em> He thought angrily. <em>How could this be considered news?</em></p><p>There they were. The picture was old perhaps taken when Morgan was only weeks old. She was wearing a white hat, and her face could barely be seen. Only on Earth a few months, and she had broken the internet.</p><p>Tony held Steve’s baby. <em>Bleh. Steve. Wonder why he wasn’t invited for a family photo?</em> He thought bitterly. He looked down at Morgan adoringly while Pepper smiled into the camera with her hand on Tony’s shoulders as if she had won at life, and really, she had.</p><p>Peter threw his phone angrily at the wall. “Fuck.”</p><p>Wade appeared in the doorway. He took in Peter’s fists clenched angrily at his sides and the phone on the floor which was still glowing with the image of The Perfect Family. He picked it up and looked from the photo to Peter and back to the photo.</p><p>“Care to share there, Care Bear?”</p><p>Peter knew he should hide his expression and come up with something fast. There was suspicion on Wade’s face as he glanced down to the Rolex on Peter’s wrist which he probably should have stopped wearing by now, but it was <em>Rolex</em>.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Wade still stood there.</p><p>It was tempting to Peter to lean his head onto the man’s strong shoulder and tell him everything, but he had signed the NDA. No doubt, Pepper would have no problem siccing the lawyers on Peter the first chance she got.</p><p>“Something tells me you really want to talk about it.”</p><p>“I really don’t,” Peter argued somewhat desperately now at the idea of Stark Industries and its lawyers.</p><p>“I really think you do.” Wade was right, though. He always seemed to have this sixth sense about everything going on in Peter’s life.</p><p>“God, Wade, you’re so fucking annoying!”</p><p>Wade shrugged, and when Peter went to grab his phone, he held it out of reach.</p><p>“Give me my fucking phone!”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Realizing he wouldn’t get it; Peter sat down on his bed and crossed his arms with a huff. “I signed an NDA.”</p><p>“And what does a twenty-year-old need to sign an NDA about?”</p><p>Peter looked at him with sad eyes. Every emotion that he couldn’t say leaking into his eyes. He wanted to talk to Wade so badly and say all the things he couldn’t say to Ned. His best friend had always felt too close to the situation to have a good perspective.</p><p>Wade’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>He couldn’t talk, so he did what any reasonable college student with a fake ID did. “You want to go to the bar?”</p><p>They were in some hipster college bar with many of their classmates who most definitely had the illegal plastic card in their wallets. Peter was on his third drink.</p><p>“You want to talk about it?” Wade asked. He was still on his first.</p><p>He held up a hand while downing the rest, “Not yet.”</p><p>He ordered another then a round of shots.</p><p>Finally, he told Wade the full story.</p><p>“Wow! Tony Stark was your sugar daddy!” Wade exclaimed while swaying slightly. Peter had his cheek in one hand looking miserably around him at the other patrons. No one seemed to be listening.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said in a monotone.</p><p>“I always wondered how you had so much name brand stuff. I mean, no offense, but you would either have to come from a wealthy family or be a sex worker for that. And again, no offense, but I’ve seen the clothes that you pick out for yourself, and well… The other stuff was like <em>made</em> for you. Someone with an eye for that sweet ass.”</p><p>“Oh, God, Wade…” Peter groaned while wiping his hands down his face. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m so getting sued. I’ll go to prison because I can’t afford the fine. My life is over.”</p><p>Wade put a hand on his shoulder, “I really doubt he would do anything. He sounds like he was completely in love with you though he was confused about himself. Look, I’m going to say it, he was a dick, Peter, and you deserve much better.”</p><p>Peter sighed and played with his twenty fingers as they came in and out of focus, “I know.”</p><p>“But,” Wade looked uncertain, “His wife is like the live action Cruella Deville. I mean, look at her, she’s like a shark.” He was holding up the family photo that now had over 50 million likes.</p><p>He giggled at that. “I know, right?” Someone was finally seeing his perspective on Pepper Potts. Even through his drunken haze, he became serious. “Listen, Wade, you can’t say anything.”</p><p>Wade covered his mouth with a hand and looked left to right, then put his littlest finger out. “I won’t. I pinky promise.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes but shook with his own. They stumbled out of the bar together at little past one. Wade had an arm around him to keep him from falling. He was the more sober of the two which wasn’t saying much.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, dude.”</p><p>Wade had stumbled into a handsome brunette that reminded Peter a little of Tony. <em>Oh, Tony</em>.</p><p>The man looked startled then annoyed, “Watch where you’re going.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Wade called back.</p><p>When they got back to their apartment, Wade helped Peter with his shoes. It reminded him of that drunken time with Tony at the Labor Day Bash a couple of years ago. Feeling lonely, he pulled Wade down on top of him and wrapped his legs around the man.</p><p>“Cuddle?”</p><p>“Yeah, baby.”</p><p>After a while, he whispered, “That man at the bar looked like Tony.”</p><p>“What man?”</p><p>“The one you almost ran over.”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. He kinda did.”</p><p>“I miss Tony.”</p><p>“I know, sweetie.” Wade pressed a kiss into Peter’s hair. The action reminded Peter so much of how Tony would kiss him.</p><p>He moaned, and Wade’s grip around him tensed.</p><p>“Hey, Wade?”</p><p>“Yeah?” His voice was tight.</p><p>“Am I fuckable?”</p><p>“Jesus, Peter… I’m really trying not to take advantage of you right now.”</p><p>Peter’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I say all the time how attractive you are.”</p><p>“But you don’t really mean it. You say everyone is attractive.”</p><p>“That is true.”</p><p>But Peter felt it. Though it had been a while since the last time he had sex, the erection pressing into his hip was unmistakable. He wiggled a little to test, and Wade groaned.</p><p>“You <em>do</em> think I’m attractive.” He giggled. He didn’t know why he found this so funny.</p><p>Wade was talking to himself now. “I am not taking advantage of him. I am not taking advantage of him. That’s what the unicorn is for. Just gently extricate yourself from the situation. Say you have to use the bathroom, or something just don’t fuck Peter right now.”</p><p>Peter giggled again. “You’re so fucking crazy, Wade.” Then, feeling that it had come out wrong, he said, “But that’s what I like about you.”</p><p>“Oh, Care Bear,” Wade nestled his lips into Peter’s neck starting to kiss it slowly.</p><p>“Oh, God, Wade,” Peter moaned. “That feels so good. You have no idea. Can I just have one kiss?”</p><p>Wade began moving himself away from Peter. He whined at the loss of contact.</p><p>“No, Peter,” Wade said sternly. “You’re not able to consent right now, and I am not taking advantage of you.”</p><p>“Just one kiss,” he pleaded, “I’m touch starved, see?” He held up his arm in front of his face as if that proved his point, and it seemed logical at the time.</p><p>Wade stood in front of the bed like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes darted from the door back to the bed.</p><p>“Just one little kiss?”</p><p>The other exhaled then slowly dropped down onto one knee and took Peter’s face in his hands and lightly pecked his lips. “There,” Wade whispered, “All better?”</p><p>“All better.” Peter beamed as Wade tucked him into bed, pulling the covers around him. <em>There, Tony. You have Steve, and I have Wade</em>.</p><p> </p><p>⸎</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tony Stark Gets Cozy with Mystery Man in the Maldives</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quentin Beck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just when one thought Tony Stark couldn’t get any sleezier, pictures emerge from a spring break holiday on the South Asian island. Stark was seen arriving with a much younger college student yet to be identified. Rumor has it, the young man attends the prestigious MIT. The two were later spotted paddle boarding and snuggling on the beach. All the fun in the sun occurred while wife, Pepper Potts, former CEO of Stark Industries, was back in New York and very pregnant!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since then, Potts has given birth to their daughter, Morgan Stark, and rumor has it, she isn’t even the billionaire mogul’s daughter. Is this young college student the father, or are there even more skeletons in the proverbial closet?</em>
</p><p>The article was accompanied by several photos including one of the two disembarking the private jet then one of them paddle boarding. The last was the most condemning as it featured Peter’s face dangerously close to Tony’s, and their bodies were pressed flush together in a way that couldn’t possibly be described as anything other than intimate.</p><p>Tony Stark held his phone to his face. Someone had done some digging to get access to these photos. As he suspected, the article was printed by <em>The Daily Bugle</em>, a newspaper company that had been an enemy of Stark Industries since the beginning of time.</p><p>“Pepper!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Plain Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quentin is an asshole. Peter goes to a bar. Phone call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper Potts was in her element seated at the island with laptop open, TV displaying the news reel, and phone to her ear.</p><p>“This is defamation! No, we did not give our consent for these photos to be released. Yes, I know how the media works. Well, we have an exceptionally good team of lawyers, Mr. Jameson, so be on the lookout. I’ll see you in court.”</p><p>She slammed the phone on the counter while her husband and five-month-old watched with facial expressions none too dissimilar to the others. Yes, her husband had a healthy fear and respect for his wife.</p><p>Pepper’s eyes softened at her little family. She tugged on one of Morgan’s tiny fists cheerfully before planting a kiss there. “See? Mommy’s fine.”</p><p>Tony smiled reassuringly at their daughter who was too smart to be convinced that things were fine. Pepper turned her eyes to Tony, “Have you heard from Peter yet?”</p><p>“No,” he sighed in frustration before handing over Morgan. “I’m going to try him again.”</p><p>He turned to exit the room, but his wife stopped him, “Tony?”</p><p>Teetering from foot to foot uncertainly, “Yes?”</p><p>“Tell the kid I said hi.” She offered a timid smile.</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>Alone again, Tony tried Peter’s cellphone again. When it went to voicemail, he left yet another message. “Hey, it’s Tony. Listen, I really need to talk to you. I don’t know if you’ve seen the news yet, but if you haven’t, you’re not going to like it. Call me back. Please.” The words <em>I love you</em> had been on the tip of his tongue, but he had pressed the end button fiercely before his mouth could betray him.</p><p>From the hallway, he could hear the newsreel cycle back to the start with the gist of the situation that Tony Stark found himself. Really, it had been a miracle that things hadn’t come out thus far considering their carelessness in the Maldives. It would be any day or hour before Peter was identified, and Tony was traced back to La Mer. Then, he would be connected to a barely 18-year-old, and thus, even more scandal would ensue.</p><p>When he first read the article, he kept going through names and faces in his head of possible candidates for betrayal. James Buchanan Barnes seemed to be the most popular after Bruce Banner then Steve Rogers. Although, all of those seemed unlikely since Barnes and Rogers had parted ways amicably and now had a new surrogate who was several months along.</p><p>Then, there was Bruce who could be a possibility, but he knew Peter wouldn’t have said anything, and the man gave no indication of knowing anything. Tony was sure he would hold the baby thing over his head.</p><p>It was around noon when Tony finally received a phone call. This time it was from his actual phone instead of the flimsy flip phone that he had been using since Peter had blocked his old number.</p><p>“You unblocked me?” He cringed at the stupid words coming out of his mouth.</p><p>“What are you calling me fifty times for?”</p><p>“Hold on.” Since he was no longer using a dinosaur, he could send the link to the article.</p><p>“I don’t have all day,” Peter said with an attitude.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Alright, prince charming. I know we’re no longer a couple, but don’t give me any lip. I’m trying to save your ass right now. <em>Both</em> of our asses,” he corrected, “What’s your problem anyway? Up all-night studying or something?”</p><p>“Or something,” Peter confirmed which made Tony’s stomach swirl with nausea. Oh, he wanted to ask for the details of <em>that</em> but knew he was in no position to make any demands of the nature now that they were no longer together. “I’m late for class. Can you tell me what this is about?”</p><p>“Just sent you a link. See for yourself.” Tony’s tone was not so nice anymore as he was becoming annoyed at the unfair manner in which the boy was treating him. He was not some nuisance; he was Tony Fucking Stark. Ex-lover, and he liked to stay friends with all of his lovers. He had yet to win this one over.</p><p>“I don’t have time for this shit, Tony. I have cl-”</p><p>“Yes, I know you have class. Got it. Dully noted or whatever. But, Christ, Pete, read the fucking article already!”</p><p>The old nickname had rolled off his tongue just like old times. He winced as the pain went through him once more.</p><p>On the other side, Peter had gone silent. Occasionally, there were a few whispered words as he read through the article rapidly. Tony relished in those faint caresses to his ear. <em>God, I miss you</em>. There was silence then-</p><p>“What the fuck?!” There it was. “Tony, what the fuck? What the actual fuck?”</p><p>“Still need to run to class?”</p><p>“What the fuck?” Peter practically moaned it out which did nothing to help the situation going on in Tony’s chest. He was <em>this</em> close to begging for the boy to come back to him.</p><p>“Calm down, there. I’ve already sicced Pepper on that old fuck, James Jameson. Don’t worry, our best lawyers are handling it.”</p><p>“Oh my God…” Peter moaned again. “Oh, shit.”</p><p>There were the sounds of hyperventilation on the other side, and if Peter had still been living in New York, Tony would have rushed to his apartment to calm him down. But, no, Peter had to transfer to MIT.</p><p>“Just calm down, baby,” Tony cooed into the phone. “Calm down. Daddy’s right here.”</p><p>This seemed to work at first, but then Peter imploded. “Don’t ever call me that again! And you’re not my daddy, not anymore. Is there anything else?”</p><p>His tone was deathly, a knife to Tony’s sore heart. He would have to nurture to the poor thing later. “Yeah, Pepper says hi.”</p><p>There was a sharp inhale then a monotone voice replied, “Goodbye, Tony.”</p><p> </p><p>⸎</p><p> </p><p>In Cambridge, Peter Parker stood under the spray of his showerhead trying to put warmth back into his chilled body. He had betrayed Tony. It was coming back to him now. Wade, the bar. Guilt coursed through his veins, but he had just wanted a friend, and Wade had been there for him.</p><p>He was in complete violation of the NDA, and now, he was going to have to face the consequences. There was still a chance though that Tony would never find out it was Peter who had betrayed them.</p><p>Breathing deeply to calm his shaking fingers, he turned the shower off and went to face the day.</p><p>When Peter walked out of the bathroom clad in his towel, he saw a fully awake Wade in the kitchen at the stove making breakfast.</p><p>“Morning, buttercup.” Wade said sweetly.</p><p><em>Oh, God.</em> Had he <em>slept</em> with Wade.</p><p>“Morning,” Peter squeaked.</p><p>Wade’s facial expression changed to one of concern. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I- we didn’t” He made a vague hand gesture in the air between them.</p><p>“No,” he shook his head rapidly. “Well, you tried, but I would never take advantage of you like that.”</p><p>Wade’s voice had lost all levity and turned serious in the way it sometimes did.</p><p>Peter breathed a sigh of relief, and his shoulders dropped back down. “Oh, thank God.” Then, realizing what he had said was somewhat offensive, he corrected himself. “I mean, you’re great, Wade. It’s just, I’m not really ready for that yet. I’m still getting over Tony.” He whispered the name unable to speak it aloud in his sober state.</p><p>Wade waved a hand and turned back to the stove. “No worries.”</p><p>Peter could sense the man was upset by his abrasive words despite his nonchalance. He decided to change the conversation. “Have you seen the news?”</p><p>Wade turned his face to Peter and scrunched his nose. “Yeah…”</p><p>“You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”</p><p>Then, Wade actually looked offended. “I would never, Peter.” His serious voice was back.</p><p>Peter believed him and sank onto a bar stool still in his towel and rested his chin in his hands. “I just don’t understand who could’ve told.”<br/>“Well, we weren’t exactly discreet, I suppose.” Wade was looking up into the space above his head in recollection. “Yeah, you were really <em>drunk</em>.”</p><p>“Oh, God, I’m so embarrassed. I need to just throw that damn fake ID away. I don’t have any business in a bar. I deserve to drown in my feelings.”</p><p>Wade set down a plate of biscuits, gravy, eggs, and bacon in front of Peter. “Don’t ever say you that.” He looked into Peter’s eyes and pressed a palm to his cheek. “You deserve the world.”</p><p>There they were. The same feelings from the evening before rocked through Peter’s body, and he had to wonder if his drunk attraction was actually more of the sober nature. “Th- thanks, Wade.”</p><p>“Anytime, Care bear.”</p><p>Despite Wade’s kind words, Peter was in a groveling mess for the next week. He still felt his betrayal to Tony deep within his gut and couldn’t say anything to Wade because the man wouldn’t understand. He had a few choice words for Tony Stark and wasn’t afraid to tell Peter where he thought he should go.</p><p>When Peter would talk about the relationship, Wade would offer caring words such as, “That’s crazy, Peter. You did good getting out.” And Peter didn’t have the heart to tell him that he wasn’t so sure.</p><p>He made it sound like Peter was a victim of domestic violence or sexual assault, and he wasn’t!</p><p>Then, he would remember Tony’s possessive side and the time he had made love roughly to Peter that first time since La Mer. But, then, there was that time when Tony had hurt Peter unintentionally and had scolded Peter for not saying anything. He could never tell Wade that because he wouldn’t understand especially because Peter was sure their feelings were mutual.</p><p>Sometimes, Wade would pull Peter close on the couch and hug him to his muscular, warm body. “Oh, baby, I’m going to take real good care of you.”</p><p>Things progressed in the natural way they do when two friends show genuine attraction for the other.</p><p>They began having sex, and if he wasn’t careful, he could fall for Wade which wasn’t a bad thing in itself but felt like an insult to Tony though he would never tell the man that he still harbored such feelings.</p><p>Wade was an excellent lover; endowed in all the ways that Peter could readily submit to. He could never be intimate with another man in the way he had been with Tony. If he held nothing else back, then he would reserve his domineering for a future time.</p><p>In the depth of his soul, he always knew he and Tony would come back together be it in weeks, months, or years, he didn’t know. Some part of his psyche told him to preserve himself.</p><p>They weren’t an item per say but shared a close bond only the pair could understand themselves which is why Peter was extremely dismayed to find pictures of himself and Wade all over social media along with the revelation of his identity.</p><p>“What the hell is this shit?” Wade had exclaimed when Peter showed him.</p><p>Peter and Wade were holding hands in one, and in another, Wade was saying something in his ear while Peter giggled with his head down. It easily gave the impression that they were together. Who would look at the picture and think they weren’t? His heart hurt imagining Tony seeing the pictures.</p><p>What perhaps stung the most was that Tony didn’t personally call this time which alluded to the incorrect assumption the photos provided. A woman named Okoye left a voicemail giving Peter all of the details of how they were handling it and to call if he had any questions.</p><p>Wade and Peter were in the club one Thursday evening which happened to be a popular night for college students for whatever reason. It was packed and they had a few rounds of shots. Wade’s group of friends including a girl named Vanessa in whom Wade was very much interested danced around them.</p><p>Peter swayed to the slow beat of the trap song; its vibrations thrummed through his chest. He drunkenly tilted his face up the lights of the ceiling as they blinked and flashed creating an almost hallucinatory effect.</p><p>Images of himself and Tony floated before him in a dreamlike way as if he was watching a past version of himself, happy and healthy, with the love of his life. Maybe he shouldn’t have walked out that day. A shared Tony was better than no Tony.</p><p>Beside him, Wade was undulating his hips into Vanessa’s back side while she danced provocatively with her arms above her head. Peter didn’t feel jealous of this interaction, but he felt extremely sad all of the sudden. The alcohol churned uneasily in his stomach</p><p>A hand on his shoulder. Wade. “You good?” With a thumbs up.</p><p>“I’m just going to get some air.” He shouted over the music.</p><p>Wade nodded somewhat uncertainly as he watched his friend stumble towards the bathroom.</p><p>In the stall, Peter fumbled with his phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Tony’s sleepy voice came through the line.</p><p>“Why don’t you talk to me anymore?” Peter sobbed into the phone. “He’s not my boyfriend!”</p><p>“Hold on, Peter. Let me just go to the living room.” The distant sound of a bed moving and a door closing carefully.</p><p>Peter cradled the phone closer to his ear trying to block out the sound of the strong bass reverberating through the bathroom walls.</p><p>“Where <em>are</em> you?”</p><p>“Um… I’m in a club.”</p><p>“With Wade?” There was an edge to his voice.</p><p>Peter sighed. “Yes. Well, we’re in a group. I’m in the bathroom right now. I miss you.”</p><p>“Are you drunk?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Are you okay? Do you need me to send a car for you?” After everything, Tony was still thinking of his safety first and foremost.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe.” Peter remembered the reason for calling. “Hey, why didn’t you call me when those pictures came out? Is it because you’re jealous? Because we aren’t together, and I just want you to know that.”</p><p>“Kid. Would you even be calling me right now if you were sober?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Don’t lie.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe.” He repeated his words from earlier while running his finger over a crude drawing of a penis on the stall door. It felt like a mockery at the moment. His sometimes boyfriend was dancing with a girl, and his ex-boyfriend was home with his wife.</p><p>There was a sigh on the other side, and Peter could imagine Tony pinching the bridge of his nose trying to collect himself and maintain his patience.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Peter squeaked then hiccupped. “I shouldn’t have called.”</p><p>He hung up and desperately wiped tears from his face with the remainder of the roll of toilet paper. Upon leaving the bathroom, he didn’t feel like going back to his group so decided to go outside for a little while.</p><p>In the cool breeze, Peter leaned his back against the wall a good distance away from the bouncer so that he wouldn’t be asked to leave the premises.</p><p>There were a few missed calls from Tony, but his battery was less than 10% so calling the man back would be useless.</p><p>A black sedan pulled up next to him, and he turned to head back to the entrance of the club for fear it was a predator or someone mistaking him for a prostitute leaned up against the wall in this way.</p><p>“Peter Parker?”</p><p>He stopped in his tracks once he heard his name.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>The man was balding and middle-aged in a nice suit, overall, nonthreatening.</p><p>“I’m Phil Coulson, one Tony Stark’s associates. I’ve been instructed to collect you and take you home.”</p><p>Peter gazed at him in confusion. Had he heard correctly. “You work for Tony?”</p><p>“Yes. Now, please get in, so I can take you home”</p><p>Peter was uncertain for a moment then remembered Tony had mentioned finding a ride for him when they were on the phone.</p><p>In the car, he used the last of his battery to text Wade that he had found a ride home and not to worry. Wade responded that he was heading back to Vanessa’s place.</p><p>Phil helped Peter up the stairs to his apartment carrying most of his bodyweight. Once inside, he helped Peter with his shoes and plugged his phone in to charge.</p><p>“If you need anything else, I will be outside. I have been instructed to watch the premises along with another agent.”</p><p>“Wait,” Peter mumbled past his sleepy confusing. “Are you like my bodyguard?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Parker, I am like your bodyguard.”</p><p>Peter smiled and collapsed back onto his pillows. “Aw, he gave me a bodyguard. He <em>does</em> care about me.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“Night, Phil Coulson.”</p><p>Once the front door closed, Peter called Tony back.</p><p>Tony answered before the first ring was even halfway over. “Peter?”</p><p>“You have a bodyguard for me?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Aw….”</p><p>“So, you’re home then?” Tony insisted.</p><p>“Yes, I am. Thanks for always taking care of me, Tony,” Peter said sweetly into the phone.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Those two words again. Of course, Tony would hire a bodyguard to watch over Peter. Of course, he would always take care of him.</p><p>“Tony?” Peter asked in a high voice. “Do you still love me?”</p><p>“Peter…”</p><p>“Please. Tell me.”</p><p>“Yes, I still love you.”</p><p>Butterflies fluttered in his abdomen along with hope and pure happiness. “Love of your life, consort, your better half.” Peter repeated the words from long ago in a hotel room.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” He breathed sleepily into the phone.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Tony?” Peter yawned. “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?”</p><p>“Always, sweetheart.”</p><p>When Peter awoke in the morning with a throbbing headache and no recollection of the night before, he simply took an aspirin, drank some water, and went back to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so excited for the coming chapters as they grow so much...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Take Their Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony runs into Bruce and the Stark Holiday Party, and Peter visits Ned and MJ in New York where a certain someone also lives.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where it picks up, so excited!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a shit show.</p><p>His knuckles were bruised and bleeding. No, that wasn’t his blood. Tony cringed.</p><p>The cool air of the night swirled around him on the rooftop of Stark Tower. Somewhere below him right now, his seven-month-old daughter was asleep in her crib, and his wife was dealing with the aftermath of essentially a Tony Stark meltdown.</p><p>The stress of the past couple of months had caught up to him punctuated by a phone call from an angry aunt- no; punctuated by a certain comment from Bruce Banner. The phone call had merely been the underused semicolon of the run-on sentence that his life had become.</p><p>And somewhere in Cambridge, Peter Parker was preparing for this semester’s finals and remained completely oblivious to the chaos he had caused at the holiday party Tony and Pepper had decided to throw earlier than usual. This Christmas would be the first they would spend as a family.</p><p>Tony flipped his phone over in his hands debating on the text he had written out in his mind. However, the words from a concerned aunt’s phone call drifted through his mind.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“You <em>fucking</em> asshole!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, who is this?”</p><p>“He’s a kid, for Christ’s sake! At some point, one has to have boundaries. You better make this story go away, Tony Stark. I swear to God-”</p><p>“Ah, May Parker. A pleasure to speak to you at- oh, three in the morning.”</p><p>“His name is out there! His career <em>ruined</em>.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say ruined exactly. He’ll always have a job at Stark Industries as far as I’m concerned.”</p><p>“Ha-ha. Hilarious. Hear that? I’m <em>laughing</em>.” She was absolutely seething on the other end of the phone, her breaths coming through in crackled gasps.</p><p>Though he would never admit it, Tony was nervous in that moment. He had fucked up, and the kid’s aunt had called. The call hadn’t been necessary either as he already knew the damage his meddling in Peter’s life had done.</p><p>Her words were just salt in his wounds at this point.</p><p>“Make it go away,” May was saying when Tony tuned back in.</p><p>“I can’t make any promises- No, hold on. Let me finish. My team has been working on it for weeks trying to keep Peter’s identity safe, but this one has us scratching our heads. And I’m truly <em>sorry</em> for the pain this has caused to Peter and you, even.”</p><p>“Make it go away.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “I’ll do my best. In the meantime, I’ll send a check to you both.”</p><p>“We don’t want your money.” May’s voice was low now, and he recognized the offense she had taken.</p><p>“I’ll send it anyway. Good night, Ms. Parker.”</p><p>He ended the call despite her protests. She immediately called back, but he had silenced his phone and just let it ring.</p><p>Then, there was Banner.</p><p>The holiday party was like a bad re-make of a movie except the cast was older and the star was missing. This year, Pepper had taken a more familial approach and even invited kids.</p><p>There were gaudy decorations as well as several of Clint’s children running in circles while Clint himself had his eyes on Nat and Banner. So, <em>those</em> feelings had never died. His poor wife looked so fed up with the kids that she didn’t even noticed her husband’s straying eye.</p><p><em>It’s a wonder how they even make them in the first place</em>, Tony had thought drunkenly. He had a few too many once again to try to drown out the bitterness.</p><p>Across the way, Steve and Bucky had taken it upon themselves to showcase Morgan as good Godfathers. Tony still disagreed with that decision, by the way.</p><p>“Where’s your plus one?”</p><p>Tony lifted his eyes to the heavens for strength before slowly turning around to face Bruce Banner with the best winning smile that he could muster.</p><p>He was smirking.</p><p>“Banner,” Tony greeted courteously ignoring the jab.</p><p>“I’m surprised you can still recognize me. How many have you had?”</p><p>“Not nearly enough.”</p><p>“So, where is the kid, anyway?” Banner asked casually yet his eyes were gleaming.</p><p>“Studying, I presume.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t know?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right. He’s with that blonde now, isn’t he?”</p><p>Tony’s grip tightened around the delicate crystal threatening to shatter the glass.</p><p>“Touched a nerve, I see.”</p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t so concerned about my date, you would be keeping a better eye on your own.” Tony nodded over Banner’s shoulder.</p><p>Nat and Clint were deep in conversation, their heads tilted together to the point that they were almost touching. Banner visibly tensed up.</p><p>“It’s okay, buddy,” Tony patted his shoulder condescendingly. “You’ll get over that touch of green- eventually.”</p><p>Banner shrugged off Tony’s hand and adjusted his suit jacket. He had turned to leave but then slowly swiveled back around again with malice in his gaze.</p><p>“I wonder if blondie makes Peter call him daddy, too.”</p><p>Tony stiffened at this. Had Peter used that word with Bruce? Then, the idea of the muscular blonde having his way with his baby, probably at this very minute, clouded his vision. In the corner of his eye, he could see Pepper making her way over to the pair attempting to contain the impending chaos.</p><p>Banner stepped even closer. “Tell me, does my cum make good lube?”</p><p>Tony popped him right in the mouth, and Banner immediately swung back. They tumbled to the floor in a pile of rage and jealousy.</p><p>Now, alone on the rooftop, Tony clutched his phone tight. Contacting Peter was only for his own sick benefit. No matter what lie he tried to tell himself, Tony knew he was only texting him to reel him back in.</p><p>A smaller, even sicker part of him wanted to know if there was any truth to Banner’s words. Had Peter called him daddy, too? Had Peter been with Bruce that very day they had sex?</p><p>He always knew that he would fail at distancing himself from Peter even from the very start, so he might as well fail again. At least he would be honest with himself.</p><p>Tony, 1133pm: Just defended your honor.</p><p> </p><p>⸎</p><p>One of the few things Peter enjoyed doing these days was accompanying Wade to meetings for the LGBTQ+ student group on campus. Wade was in charge of finding guest speakers for the meetings and, of course, the food. The club was well funded by members of the community throughout Massachusetts though most of the donations went towards housing for students who were in difficult situations after coming out.</p><p>The guest speakers always spoke pro-bono. Overall, it was a healthy step forward in Peter’s life, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. Wade even let him do some of the planning, and Peter had found a job at a gay bar through one of the members.</p><p>Plus, he was somewhat of a novelty on campus considering all of the media attention. He was approached several times by lawyers of the LGBTQ+ community offering to represent him against Tony Stark. He declined.</p><p>When he had told May about his activities, she had responded positively.</p><p>“Oh, Peter. I think it’s great that you’re getting involved in something.”</p><p>However, she had reservations about the job at first.</p><p>“They’re not exploiting you, are they?” He could hear the frown in her voice.</p><p>“No, no, May. It’s nothing like that. It’s just a cool, safe space for LGBTQ+ people to meet each other and hangout.”</p><p>“Isn’t that what the club is for?”</p><p>Peter sighed. “Not everything I do has to be school-oriented.”</p><p>“And you feel safe? There’s no creepy, middle-aged men hanging out looking for a sugar baby?”</p><p>They had gone silent for a while after that as what May said sunk in.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>“Then how did you mean it?” His voice came out clipped, angry.</p><p>“I just- I don’t want anyone preying on my cute, young nephew and taking advantage.”</p><p>“It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Are you angry with me that I didn’t stop him?”</p><p>“Yes, no. I mean, I don’t know. I hardly know anything anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>At least through all the stress, Wade was there for Peter. In more ways than one.</p><p>“Oh, God, Wade. Just like that!”</p><p>“Tell the unicorn you like it!”</p><p>“Oh, I like it… unicorn.”</p><p>“Take his horn in your mouth… do it! Oh, I’m coming.”</p><p>In the afterglow, Peter lay panting on his side while Wade gingerly placed the unicorn plushie on his nightstand before pulling Peter to his chest for cuddles.</p><p>Being with Wade was a lot different from being with Tony. Somehow, the experience felt safer. Peter didn’t want to compare but honestly couldn’t help it. And if he was being honest, Wade’s dick was bigger, and he certainly knew how to use it.</p><p>However, there was still something missing that he could only get from Tony which was why the hole in his chest was never exactly filled.</p><p>They fell asleep in Wade’s bed.</p><p>“Dear little spider, please turn your ringer off.”</p><p>Peter’s phone had alarmed as well as vibrated indicating he had a new message.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>When he saw who it was, he smiled to himself and told Wade he was heading to bed. Wade didn’t really approve of Tony Stark and certainly wouldn’t approve of Peter engaging in text conversation with the ex.</p><p>Wade pouted from his pillows with folded arms, so Peter pecked his lips one more time. “Night.”</p><p>Back in his bedroom, he threw himself onto his stomach with his legs swinging in the air like a bad sitcom.</p><p>Tony, 1133pm: Just defended your honor.</p><p>Peter, 1146pm: Oh?</p><p>There was a flutter of butterflies in Peter’s tummy at the possibilities that Tony’s statement held. What did that even mean? It sounded juicy for sure.</p><p>After ten minutes had passed, Peter was pacing the room in impatience. How dare Tony send a message like that and not respond.</p><p>He was hanging off his bed, upside down, doing sit-ups when his phone went off again.</p><p>Tony, 1203am: I think I just broke the internet.</p><p>Peter sighed as he was bored of the cryptic texts when another message came through. It was a link.</p><p>It was an article accompanied by a picture of a very infuriated Tony Stark yelling with blood on his face. <em>Too Much to Drink, Mr. Stark?</em> And there was that name again: Quentin Beck.</p><p>Peter cringed at the title. It was almost as if the article was directed towards him.</p><p>
  <em>Too Much to Drink, Mr. Stark?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quentin Beck</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just when one thinks they have had their fair share of boring holiday parties; the Starks manage to pull off another rager. I had full expected to be bored to tears tonight when I saw the sheer amount of kids present. There’s a new one. Whatever happened to adults only? Between the screaming and the crying, classy music (that’s pushing it) gave the perfect opening to the main spectacle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony Stark was seen brawling with an old colleague who refused to give his name. The pair were finally separated by longtime friend, Colonel James Rhodes, before the security team arrived. Stark was left with only a few scratches while his acquaintance, if I may be so bold, was seen being escorted to an ambulance by paramedics. Ouch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My mind immediately went to the latest scandal between the CEO and a certain college student. Could this incident be related? There’s at least one thing I can say for sure, thank you for the invitation, Mr., and Mrs. Stark.</em>
</p><p>Peter felt cold and hot at once. This Quentin Beck had been invited to the holiday party. He always seemed to be around for their sleaziest moments. It was almost as if there was more than one Beck.</p><p>But there was another, more pressing matter at hand.</p><p>Peter, 1211am: Who were you fighting with?<br/>Three dots appeared indicating that Tony was typing, then they disappeared. An incoming call replaced them.</p><p>Nerves vibrated through Peter’s body directly into his hands. He missed the accept button three times due to the shaking. Finally, he managed.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Mr. Parker.”</p><p>Peter frowned at the name Tony had elected. Was he still drunk? Whatever the reason, he decided to stick with the formality.</p><p>“Mr. Stark, this is a pleasant surprise.” <em>Pleasant, really? Pleasant?!</em></p><p>“I’m sorry if I woke you.” Tony’s voice was deliciously hoarse sending a shiver through Peter.</p><p>“Not at all. I was awake.”</p><p>“Oh, studying, I presume?” Peter wanted to laugh at their stilted conversation.</p><p>“Um… yeah.” He cringed at his own hesitation knowing full well what it implied, and Tony was definitely not born yesterday.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>“So, you defended my honor?” Peter quickly said to rid the call of the sudden tension.</p><p>“I sure did.”</p><p>“And from whom, may I ask, Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“Fucking Banner.” He spat.</p><p><em>Ah</em>. Peter sighed. “Why were you fighting with Bruce Banner, Tony?”</p><p>“He was insulting you, and I could not possibly allow that.”</p><p>“No, because that would be too easy, too appropriate,” Peter said sarcastically then regretted it.</p><p>“He was being an ass.”</p><p>“Why was Bruce Banner even there? Who invited that guy?”</p><p>“He’s always invited,” Tony replied defensively. “I’m assuming Pepper did.”</p><p>“Yeah, and she’s always in charge of everything.” <em>Shit</em>.</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“I- it’s nothing.”</p><p>There was another pause, and Peter really thought the man was going to hang up this time. That wouldn’t be a bad thing, but he was enjoying listening to Tony’s voice, perhaps too much.</p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong anyway,” Tony admitted then sighed. Peter could sense they were getting close to uncomfortable territory. “Listen, kid. I’m really sorry, for everything.”</p><p>“Tony…”</p><p>“No, hear me out. I didn’t do right by you, by us. You deserved more. You deserve the world, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t give it to you.”</p><p>“I don’t want the world, and it’s not yours to give, anyway. The only thing I ever wanted was you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tony repeated.</p><p>“Me, too.” The familiarity of the words was like a knife to Peter’s heart. There was a lump in his throat and a well of tears behind his eyes. “I had better go.”</p><p>Damn it, his voice had broken.</p><p>“Sweet dreams,” Tony all but cooed into the phone.</p><p><em>No, no, no.</em> Peter had to get back on solid ground and fast. He would not fall again.</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Good luck on your exams, Mr. Parker.”</p><p>And, yes, there was a hint of smugness in his tone. Tony knew very well what he was doing to Peter.</p><p>He switched off his bedside lamp and lay in the dark repeating to himself.</p><p>“I will not fall for Tony Stark, I will not fall for Tony Stark, I will not fall for Tony Stark.”</p><p>Around 3, he woke from his short sleep and crawled into Wade’s bed who sleepily hugged Peter to his chest and kissed his temple.</p><p>He knew very well whose arms he wanted around him and whose lips he wanted against his skin.</p><p>One thought drifted through his head just before he fell asleep.</p><p>
  <em>Dear God, I’m falling for Tony Stark, again.</em>
</p><p>In the morning, Peter’s first thoughts were of Tony Stark, just like the old days when he would wake up in his bed at La Mer and daydream about the man before he even got up. He remembered how he would look out his window to check to see if Tony was already awake and sunbathing by the pool.</p><p>Most of the time, he was. Peter would then admire the view and fix himself up for the walk by Tony’s lounger.</p><p>Similar excitement was coursing through him this morning. He opened up the article once more and couldn’t help the glee that floated through him when he saw Tony’s infuriated face. He spared a moment for poor Bruce before continuing his gloating.</p><p>Tony Stark had fought over <em>him</em>, Peter Parker, because Bruce had insulted him. What a fucking knight in shining armor moment.</p><p>Ned, 1022am: You still coming up for New Year’s?</p><p>Peter, 1025am: Of course!</p><p>This complicated things. They didn’t have to be complicated if he didn’t tell Tony that he was going to be in New York in about a week or so. Things really didn’t have to be complicated.</p><p>He couldn’t help the text he eventually sent to Tony Christmas morning.</p><p>Peter, 1156am: Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark.</p><p>Tony, 0149pm: Merry Christmas, Mr. Parker.</p><p>Peter knew what he was doing. He was creating casual conversation over the course of the week leading up to New Year’s that way when he casually mentioned that he was in New York, it wouldn’t seem so desperate.</p><p>May knew that something was up.</p><p>“You look so happy, Peter. You look great.”</p><p>“Thanks, May. I am happy.”<br/>“I’m glad you’re finally getting over that Tony Stark.”</p><p>“Yep… sure am.”</p><p>That’s when she had given him one of her very intense looks, searching his face with her eyes. She was not satisfied with what she found there.</p><p>There was also the time when she caught him upstairs in Tony’s old room. He was supposed to be cleaning it for some guests who were staying for New Year’s. However, he was deep into the nest of covers rehashing his old flame when she walked in.</p><p>“Oh, Peter!”</p><p>“Sorry, May!”</p><p>The door quickly closed.</p><p>The following morning, May had attempted to broach the subject.</p><p>“Peter…”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Peter, we need to talk.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to talk about!” He had snapped.</p><p>He apologized later that day but still refused to talk about it.</p><p>Wade had already given Peter the pep talk for going to New York. He had figured it out way faster than May had.</p><p>“Peter, repeat after me. Tony Stark’s dick does not go in any of my orifices.”</p><p>“Are you fucking serious?”</p><p>“Say it!”<br/>“Okay, okay. Tony Stark’s dick does not go in any of my orifices.”</p><p>“That didn’t sound very promising.” Wade then had handed him his unicorn plushie. “Whisper in its ear the very same thing. You cannot lie to the unicorn. You guys have a very special relationship now.”</p><p>“Wade!”</p><p>“You thought I wouldn’t notice that it was missing a few times? Well, I did, Care Bear.”</p><p>“Jesus…”</p><p>“Say it!”</p><p>“Okay!... Okay.” He put his lips to the plushie’s ear, feeling ridiculous. “Tony Stark’s dick does not go in any of my orifices.”</p><p>Phil Coulson dropped Peter off at La Mer and picked him up a week later to head to New York.</p><p>When Peter arrived, he expected to be greeted with open arms by Ned and MJ. MJ had moved into his old room, so he would be sleeping on the couch. However, he was met with sober looks and brief hugs.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Peter asked. His bags were still slung over his shoulder.</p><p>MJ patted the place next to her. “Come sit down, Peter.”</p><p>His heart began racing. “No, tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>Ned sighed. “Dude, you really need to sit down.”</p><p>And so, Peter raced over to the sofa and sat down, bags and all.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>“What, is MJ pregnant or something?”</p><p>They both answered at the same time.</p><p>“No, Parker.”</p><p>“Ew, gross. She’s like my sister.”</p><p>“Okay, then what’s going on?”</p><p>“Don’t freak out?” Ned was holding his phone out.</p><p>Oh, God. Was it another article? Peter’s mind immediately raced with the possibilities of what Quentin Beck could possibly dig up this time.</p><p>But, no. It was a picture of a family. It was the Annual Stark Holiday Photo.</p><p>He didn’t find Pepper’s mesmerizing beauty surprising nor Tony’s proud father face. What he did find surprising was their daughter on Tony’s knee beaming into the camera. It wasn’t surprising that she had Pepper’s nose nor Pepper’s forehead.</p><p>Morgan Stark had Tony Stark’s hair and eyes. That much was undeniable.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think about Peter's positive life changes?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chasing Tails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony begins seeing therapist, Dr. Ava, after his confrontation with Bruce Banner.<br/>Peter calls Tony.</p><p>Lots and lots of daddy issues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am insanely proud of this chapter. Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, I’m controlling.”</p><p>Tony and Dr. Ava had been going around in circles for the past twenty minutes in a battle of the minds. He had refused to come to this conclusion because that’s precisely what the therapist wanted, and he wouldn’t make it that easy. Clearly, another symptom of his control issue.</p><p>“Among other things, yes.”</p><p>“I’m gay.” Tony pointed out and laughed darkly.</p><p>“Why do you say it in that tone?”</p><p>“What tone?”</p><p>“Mr. Stark-”</p><p>“Call me Tony.”</p><p>“Tony, then. Do you think being gay is a bad thing?”</p><p>“What? Are you calling me a closeted homophobe?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“But you implied it.”</p><p>Tony knew that he was being insufferable, and if Pepper were here, she would give him that one look that would put him back in line. But Pepper wasn’t here. It was just him and Dr. Ava. He briefly felt sorry for her since she had to deal with him by herself.</p><p>“There is a term for the attraction you feel towards Mr. Parker, Ephebophilia.”</p><p>“So, I’m an ephebophile.”</p><p>“Maybe at one point, but as your attraction has continued towards Mr. Parker though he is no longer in his teens, it appears to be more.”</p><p>Tony sat in silence to process this new information.</p><p>“I’m afraid, however, that you might have latched onto the younger man because he was the only one you felt comfortable sharing this information about yourself.”</p><p>“So, my feelings for Peter aren’t real?”</p><p>“That’s to be determined.”</p><p>“By you,” she added.</p><p>There was more silence as she wrote in her notebook. He could just take that pen and snap it in two. Every scratch on the paper was infuriating.</p><p>“Tell me about your father.”</p><p>“Not this bullshit again, Dr. Freud.”</p><p>“You have yet to tell me about your relationship with him.”</p><p>To hell, he figured. He might as well reveal all.</p><p>“What do you want me to tell you?” Tony threw his hands up then crossed them over his chest protectively. “He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me that he <em>liked</em> me.”</p><p>“Did your father know that you feel attracted to men?”</p><p>Tony’s body was completely stiff; he was shutting down.</p><p>“Tony?”</p><p>He shuddered. “Next question.”</p><p>“Are you all right?”</p><p>“Next question.”</p><p>“Tell me more about Dr. Banner.”</p><p>It wasn’t a question, but it was something he could work with. The quiet rage he felt towards the professor somehow calmed him down.</p><p>“He’s an asshole.”</p><p>“Try to be more specific. It is my understanding that your wife suggested that you begin therapy after a confrontation with Dr. Banner.”</p><p>“We were friends in college. He made some sexual remarks about Peter, and I wouldn’t allow it.”</p><p>“So, you were violent.”</p><p>Tony nodded then checked out his right knuckles which were still healing.</p><p>“Do you realize he was trying to get a reaction out of you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tony admitted, grudgingly. “And it worked.”</p><p>“And how does Dr. Banner know Peter?”</p><p>Tony’s mouth flattened into a thin line. “They were seeing each other when I ran into Peter at a conference on campus.”</p><p>Dr. Ava’s eyebrows went up at that. Tony was waiting for her to note this in her notebook, but she didn’t. The therapist adjusted her glasses and folded her hands together. “Go on.”</p><p>“I don’t know much about their relationship, but it was sexual.”</p><p>“And you and Dr. Banner went to college together?”</p><p>Tony frowned. “Yes, we’re the same age if that’s what you’re asking.”</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>Tony’s lips twitched as he fought his own smile. He would not stoop to that level. She was being invasive, and he would not condone it.</p><p>“Did you ever hold this fact against Peter, that he had a relationship with another older man that you once considered a friend?”</p><p>God, had she hit the nail right on the head. He flashed back to the first time Peter and Tony had reconciled in that dinky apartment, how he had been too aggressive.</p><p>“Yes,” he said, quietly.</p><p>An annotation was made.</p><p>“How much exercise do you get per week?”</p><p>Well, that was a new direction.</p><p>“I work out every day.”</p><p>“What does your routine look like?”</p><p>“Weights, a bit of boxing, martial arts, yoga.”</p><p>“Do you feel that the boxing relieves anger?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s how I stay sane,” he joked.</p><p>Dr. Ava laughed politely.</p><p>Tony cleared his throat and changed positions in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. “My assistant, Happy, has been training me for years. He’s the one who got me into it in the first place. I hired him after I inherited my father’s company. He keeps me in line.”</p><p>She smiled encouragingly. “He sounds like a positive influence on you.”</p><p>He shrugged. “We get along.”</p><p>“Do you have any other positive influences? A friend perhaps?”</p><p>“Rhodey.”</p><p>Her eyebrows scrunched up at that. “Hmm?”</p><p>“That’s my friend. He goes by Rhodey.”</p><p>“How long have you known ‘Rhodey’?”</p><p>“Since college. I know what you’re thinking. It’s nothing like how it was with Banner. No, Banner can suck a dick.” He stopped talking when the homophobic slur came out of his mouth and sighed. <em>Internalized homophobia, got it</em>.</p><p>“Anyway, he’s my best friend. We work out together, go to the bar. I don’t know, just hang out.”</p><p>“When’s the last time you two ‘hung out’?”</p><p>“It’s… been awhile.”</p><p>“You should give your friend a call.”</p><p>“We actually just spoke. I don’t know if you saw the newspaper.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Great, so you know about the…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tony pulled air in, puffing his cheeks then blew it out.</p><p>There was another silence until Dr. Ava spoke.</p><p>“So, hang out then. You need someone who’s not your assistant or your wife or your ex-lover to keep you grounded. Although, I hope that, ultimately, you realize that you, alone, are responsible for your actions.” She paused tilting her head to the side. “Think more proactively instead of reactively.”</p><p>“You sound like a job posting.”</p><p>“We often project the advice that we should take.” Dr. Ava smiled conspiratorially, and he smiled back. She was growing on him, he had to admit.</p><p>It was after one of these appointments that he received the text message. Terrible timing as he would have to wait a whole week to discuss it with Dr. Ava, and by that time, he would have already reacted to the situation.</p><p>Peter, 0414pm: Morgan is yours.</p><p>It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.</p><p>Tony, 0415pm: Yes.</p><p>Peter, 0415pm: Glad you thought so little of me.</p><p>Tony pressed the call button, but it went to voicemail. He tried again and was greeted by a shaky inhale.</p><p>“Peter, listen-”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me, Tony?”</p><p>“I wanted to, kid.”</p><p>“No, I’m not a kid. You <em>have</em> a kid.”</p><p>The venom in Peter’s voice burned his ear.</p><p>“I mean, what the actual <em>fuck</em>?”</p><p>“There it is. I knew the anger was there.” He wanted to tell Peter to react proactively but held back.</p><p>“Stop fucking around, Tony, and answer the question.”</p><p>“I did. I told you I wanted to. Respect my answer.”</p><p>“That’s not an answer. It’s a copout.”</p><p>“Fine. But I’m sorry in advance if it’s not the sugar-coated response that you want. So, it turns out that Morgan <em>is</em> biologically mine, and I was so excited to tell my boyfriend. But what does he do? He runs out on me.</p><p>“So, I thought. Hey, why don’t I give it a shot? And you know what? I was fine without you. My family was working, then those fucking photos of you and me came out. I didn’t have a choice to come out of the closet. I was forced out. They outed me, just like I knew they always would.”</p><p>⸎</p><p>On the other side of town, Peter was breathing into the phone taking in Tony’s words. MJ held his hand while Ned alternated between pacing and sitting.</p><p>“We’re a mess,” Peter finally admitted. “I don’t even know if we even worked as a couple.”</p><p>“All the cards were against us,” Tony said. “You’re not the one with all of the baggage, so don’t think that this is on you. It’s all me kid.”</p><p>“As if I’m not the one with the daddy issues.”</p><p>MJ shifted uncomfortable beside him and exchanged glances with Ned.</p><p>Peter continued, “If I hadn’t been such a slut, you wouldn’t have been tempted-”</p><p>“Let me just stop you right there.” He imagined Tony holding up a hand in the way he always did. “In no way, shape, or form is this your fault. You were a minor, and I had sex with you.”</p><p>“But I wanted you, I tempted you. I strut around the pool for you.”</p><p>He should have been embarrassed that his friends were listening to the conversation, but he wasn’t.</p><p>“And maybe you just wanted a kid of your own. Hey, maybe you were just confused.”</p><p>“<em>Stop</em>.”</p><p>Peter shut his mouth and frowned at the sharpness. He wanted to respond with something mean, but he wanted to respect Tony.</p><p>“Maybe I’m confused,” he finally whispered.</p><p>“I’m not going to pretend that I didn’t like it when you called me daddy.”</p><p>“I’m in New York,” Peter blurted.</p><p>Tony’s breathing faltered. Peter counted the amount of respirations the elder missed before finally speaking.</p><p>“I want to see you.”</p><p>Both MJ and Ned were shaking their heads no. The unicorn came back into his head. That stupid unicorn and the stupid promise he had made. <em>Wade</em>.</p><p>Tony mistook his silence. “You don’t want to see me.”</p><p>“No, no. I do. That’s not it at all. I want to see you, Tony, so bad that it <em>hurts</em>.” Okay, now it was starting to get a little embarrassing. He glanced back at his friends who both left the room in resignation.</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“Queens.”</p><p>“Same apartment.”</p><p>“Tony… it’s not a good idea. I don’t want to keep going in circles with you.”</p><p>“Come for dinner then. Meet Morgan.”</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure what to say to that. On the one hand, he was very curious as to what Morgan was like in person, however, the idea of having another dinner with Pepper made him shudder.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“So, it’s a no.”</p><p>A flare of annoyance went through Peter. “That’s not what I said.”</p><p>“Pepper, then?” A softness had returned to Tony’s voice.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I’ll run it by her.”</p><p>“This isn’t fair to her, Tony.”</p><p>“You’re just coming for dinner. I didn’t ask you to marry me.”</p><p>Peter was shocked. If Tony mentioned it, that meant he had at least thought about it.</p><p>“You want to marry me?”</p><p>The phone was snatched out of his hand by an angry MJ. She ended the call and tossed it to Ned before Peter could get it back.</p><p>“What the fuck, Peter?”</p><p>“Yeah, dude,” Ned said after he had shoved the phone into his underwear.</p><p>“You know it wouldn’t bother me if I had to get my phone out from under your balls, right?” Peter pointed out.</p><p>“You seriously needed a reality check,” MJ interjected.</p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p>“You cannot go over to Tony’s for dinner, Peter.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>MJ narrowed her eyes. “Why do I get the feeling that you are, anyway?”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>There was a ping from Ned’s crotch.</p><p>“If you don’t read it, Ned, I swear to God, I’ll do it.”</p><p>Ned rolled his eyes. “Fine.”</p><p>MJ crossed her arms and tapped her foot. “Well?”</p><p>“Tony said, ‘Dinner, 6 o’clock, my place. I’ll send a car for you. Phil’s off. P.S. Pepper’s cool with it.’ Who’s Phil?”</p><p>“He’s my bodyguard/ driver/ friend? Maybe not the last one.”</p><p>“Okay… care to explain?”</p><p>“Yeah,” MJ seconded. “Explain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, let’s recap.”</p><p>Wade’s voice was a soothing timber around his old bedroom. MJ was going to let him have it for the duration of his stay. Besides, she liked the couch better.</p><p>It felt odd, being back in this room. Despite MJ’s things now occupying the surface, very neatly, Peter felt as if he had gone through a time portal the moment he stepped into the room.</p><p>“You’re going straight into the clutches of Cruella Devil with no backup.”</p><p>“It’s not like that. Tony will be there.”</p><p>“Oh, you precious, <em>naïve</em>, baby boy. She doesn’t want you there. In fact, I’m sure that you are a major threat to her way of living right now.”</p><p>Peter huffed. He knew Wade was right, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. The thought of being in the same city as Tony was intoxicating, and after all this time…</p><p>“Promise me one thing- two things.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“First off if you feel uncomfortable that you’ll get out of that situation. Two, please do not forget who you are, Peter. He doesn’t own you. You are your own person with a personality who deserves respect and not to have someone pick his wardrobe and make all the decisions. It’s kinky. Hey, it’s <em>fun</em>. But that is not a healthy relationship.”</p><p>Wade’s words washed over him like water cooling off his burning Tony Stark high. He was right, Peter could not forget about himself as a person. He had changed, and that scared him. But he also never felt more like himself, and he was terrified that Tony would not like this new self.</p><p>“Okay,” he whispered into the phone.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Peter.”</p><p>“Thanks, Wade.”</p><p>Peter wondered to himself if Wade was ever jealous of the shadow Tony Stark cast in his life.</p><p>“You’re not just saying these things because you’re jealous, right?”</p><p>Wade was silent. “Peter, I care for you, but I’m not going to give you bad advice based on my own feelings. It’s the truth, and the truth hurts.”</p><p>“Are you, though? Jealous?”</p><p>“No. I’m polyamorous, and I have Vanessa, too.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Are you okay, Petey?”</p><p>His eyes closed at the familiar nickname.</p><p>“I think so?”</p><p>“Just say the word, and I’m down there.” The threat crept into his voice sending adrenaline through Peter’s body at the protective tone.</p><p>“Why do I like the idea of that so much?”</p><p>“What? Me pulverizing that asshat?”</p><p>“No. The idea of someone protecting me.”</p><p>Wade was quiet.</p><p>“I have daddy issues, don’t I?”</p><p>“Well, yes. But it’s okay. I like protecting you, and I’m sure that Tony does, too, even if it is a bit overkill.”</p><p>“How can you be so open, Wade?” Being polyamorous would have saved him lots of heartbreak through the drama of the Steve/Bucky/Pepper/Tony/Peter relationship. He cringed. Never again.</p><p>“I just love love.”</p><p>“Copout.”</p><p>Wade chuckled, and they were silent. Something about having this conversation in this bedroom was giving him a clear mind.</p><p>“I know my worth now. I’m not going to roll over, Wade. If Tony wants to be with me, then he’ll have to leave his wife.”</p><p>“That’s exceptionally good to hear. I’m so proud of you, Peter. The unicorn is, too,” he added.</p><p>“Thanks, Wade. I’m proud of myself, too.”</p><p>When Peter got off the phone, he began planning his outfit for the following evening. His style had become somewhat flamboyant, and he often paired new pieces from second-hand clothing stores with the designer ones Tony had bought him. Overall, it gave him a clean yet rustic look that he enjoyed on himself.</p><p>Tomorrow night, he would go forward with dressing in his own special way. If Tony didn’t like it, then that wasn’t Peter’s problem.</p><p>He did this while listening to the Neighborhood’s ‘Daddy Issues.’ It was therapeutic to let his emotions out through a song instead of actually living them, though, he kept imagining how much grayer Tony’s hair and beard could be. Only six months’ time had passed, yet he wanted to see their clear difference in age. It thrilled him.</p><p>It was settled. Peter would wear a black turtleneck paired with purple, well fitted slacks. The whole outfit fit well thanks to both Tony’s and Wade’s expertise. For shoes, loafers. Hair, perfectly coifed. Makeup, a bit of pink on his lips and cheeks with clear mascara to lengthen his already long lashes.</p><p>The makeup was pretty standard during his shifts at the bar. He wondered what Tony would think of the fact that Peter was a bartender, but he decided that he didn’t care. Thrill went through him at the idea of Tony’s disapproval. He wanted to test and test. Oh yes, major daddy issues. But he was pretty sure Tony had them, too.</p><p>⸎</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, it’s Tony. I’m sorry to bother you. I think I’m about to do something really stupid.”</p><p>“Are you in a high place, Tony?”</p><p>“Yes, I mean, I would never do <em>that</em>. I’m on my balcony. It’s about the kid.”</p><p>He could hear Dr. Ava settling on a couch, leather, from the sounds of it. “Okay, what’s going on, Tony?”</p><p>Tony gave a brief rundown of the situation.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to give you a few coping mechanisms. We know that you have the tendency to be impulsive. You need to set boundaries for your meeting with Mr. Parker tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re not going to stop me?”</p><p>“Well, I couldn’t stop you, Tony. That’s up to you, and besides, I think it would be healthy for you to see him again. I want you to enjoy you’re evening but be on your toes. Be analytical. I want you to be aware of what exactly it is about Mr. Parker that you find attractive.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay. I can do that. What if he tries to kiss me?”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like Mr. Parker. That sounds like Tony.”</p><p>Tony huffed at that.</p><p>“Do you want to know what to do if you feel like kissing Mr. Parker?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”</p><p>He actually laughed at that. “You expect me to do nothing.”</p><p>“Yes, precisely. They are just feelings, Tony. Feel them, but then let them go. You do not have to act on them.”</p><p>“What a novel concept,” Tony said, sarcastically.</p><p>“You don’t have to take my advice tomorrow. Tonight, actually, as it’s after midnight.” A glance at his Rolex confirmed this. “You don’t have to take my advice ever, Tony. It’s about choice, and you have the right to let your feelings go as well as engage in them.”</p><p>A sense of relief sunk into Tony. He wanted to do good. He wanted to be praised by Dr. Ava in their next visit, wanted her to see how much progress he had made.</p><p><em>Praise kink</em>, went through his mind.</p><p>But even more, he wanted to be good for himself. Beyond that, he wanted to do Peter right. He couldn’t enter a relationship with the amount of baggage he currently carried. Metaphorically, Tony would need to drop some weight.</p><p>And he couldn’t do Peter right if he didn’t do right by himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please tell me that you guys got the Dr. Freud reference from Pt.1 Labor Day :-)</p><p>And... what do you think about Tony casually mentioning marriage?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fragile Little Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter meets Morgan, and Tony talks with Dr. Ava...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excited about this one... let the drama commence!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He tried to kiss me; you know. You said he wouldn’t.”</p><p>Dr. Ava’s eyebrows went up at that. “Oh, and what did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Tony said, bitterly.</p><p>“You seem to regret that.”</p><p>He sighed. “He tried to kiss me on the cheek, and I denied him.”</p><p>The way Peter’s face had fallen after that haunted Tony.</p><p>“Mr. Parker’s happiness is not your responsibility, Tony.”</p><p>⸎</p><p>
  <em>The Previous Night</em>
</p><p>Peter strutted up to Stark Tower, taking deep breaths all the way. He didn’t want to lose his confidence. In his arms, was a bottle of wine that he had gotten with his fake ID. It was good to know that the card worked in New York in case things went entirely wrong tonight.</p><p>He shook those unhealthy thoughts away.</p><p>His outfit fit him like a glove under his peacock coat. In the elevator, he checked his makeup in the mirror on the back wall, dabbing at his eyes where the cold had made them water a bit. In the end, he had decided to put a bit of eyeliner along his bottom lashes. The effect was sultry, and he loved it.</p><p>Confidence renewed, he strutted to their door. The juxtaposition of the last time he had come to dinner with flowers in hand and now a bottle of wine, was not lost on him. He grinned to himself and pressed the bell.</p><p>It was at least half a minute before the door swung open, and Peter didn’t allow himself to lose his nerve during the wait. If anything, it prepared the smooth, confident smile on his lips.</p><p>Tony appeared, dressed impeccably in dark wash denim, band T-shirt, and blazer. His beard and hair were styled to a tee, and yes, his hair was grayer than before.</p><p>“Peter,” he said amicably, holding out an arm and stepping aside to let him pass.</p><p>In the entryway, they faced each other in better lighting.</p><p>“Hey, Tony.” Delivered perfectly. Confidence dripped from every fiber of his being. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m well. You?”</p><p>“I’m lovely.”</p><p>Tony offered to take his coat. There was not even a hint of emotion other than politeness on Tony’s face which was unnerving to Peter. He adjusted his turtleneck as Tony led him down the hall.</p><p>The TV was on and in the living room instead of the in entertainment room. On the floor, was baby Morgan herself propped up on a boppie and looking every bit Tony Stark’s daughter.</p><p>“Morgan!” Peter immediately cooed and went over to sit down. The baby girl turned Tony’s brown, curious eyes on him and smiled. There, he saw a little bit of Pepper which was odd. Slight discomfort went through Peter.</p><p>Morgan smiled up at him with fat, cherub cheeks. Two mischievous dimples appeared around her mouth that had Tony written all over it.</p><p>“Wow, she looks just like you,” Peter commented.</p><p>“You can hold her if you would like,” Tony said stooping down to pick her up. Peter stood up from his place on the carpet. He was awkwardly still holding the bottle of wine.</p><p>“Here, I’ll take that,” the elder said, taking the bottle in one hand. “You take this.”</p><p>Peter took Tony’s daughter in his arms somewhat stiffly while Tony examined the bottle. “Nice.”</p><p>The younger flushed as Tony knew he had paid a pretty penny for the bottle of burgundy liquor, and then the man himself smiled genuinely. “Thank you, Peter.”</p><p>Morgan cooed and pressed a plump palm to Peter’s face. “Pete.”</p><p>He looked wildly to Tony. “Did she just-?”</p><p>“Say your name?” Tony shrugged turning and walking to the bar. “It may have come up a few times.”</p><p>Morgan grinned at him, brown eyes sparkling, and Peter’s heart melted. “Hi there, baby girl,” Peter cooed back at her. The little dimples became more prominent. “She’s gorgeous, Tony.”</p><p>Tony was standing at the bar, eyes softened in the most tender way Peter had ever seen on him. The moment felt intimate, and for a moment, Morgan felt like she could possibly be theirs.</p><p>As if on cue, Pepper appeared, wearing apron and oven mitts. “Hey, Peter. How are you?”</p><p>She gave Tony a curious look on her way over, pulling the mitts off as she went, and kissed Peter on the cheek. Morgan automatically held her arms out for mom.</p><p>“What do you think, Pete? Is she more like me or Tony?”</p><p>In that moment, with Morgan in Pepper’s arms, the resemblance was uncanny.</p><p>Peter held his hands up in defense. “I’m not sure if I want to get into that one.”</p><p>“Good answer,” Pepper responded, winking. “Here, Tony. Take her while I finish dinner. We’ll eat in about ten minutes or so. I hope you’re hungry, Peter.”</p><p>His heart was busy trying not shatter at the homey sentences coming from Pepper’s mouth. He felt like a homewrecker. To distract himself, he refocused his attention on the father and daughter in front of him.</p><p>They were playing a game where Tony pretended to eat Morgan’s fingers, and she would giggle and giggle.</p><p>“You’re a good father, Tony,” Peter said.</p><p>He was transported back to their conversation on the beach in the Maldives when Peter had reassured Tony about his insecurities about becoming a father. That was when that whole mess with Steve had taken place. It seemed so silly now that he had assumed Steve was still in the picture up until the day before.</p><p>Everything he had done with Wade felt like child’s play now.</p><p>“Excuse me for a moment. I need to run to the restroom,” Peter said as normally as possible.</p><p>He made his way to the familiar guest bathroom just down the hall keeping his footsteps even. A trail of snot ran down from his nose, but he didn’t dare wipe it away or worse, sniff. He kept his head down as he rounded the corner into the bathroom. Tony’s eyes burned like lasers, and he shut the bathroom door to protect himself.</p><p>The dreams still occurred every so often, and now, he closed his eyes letting the blue and green take over. When he opened them, he didn’t recognize himself in the mirror. The makeup had feminized his features, and there was no way Tony hadn’t noticed. He looked good, but Tony hadn’t said anything.</p><p>A lone tear trailed down his cheek taking with it some of the black eyeliner. He pressed his palms into his eyes trying to keep the green and blue from swirling just underneath the surface. There was loneliness within him that he had never felt before.</p><p>A voice interrupted his reverie.</p><p>“Peter,” Tony’s said through the thick wood of the door.</p><p>“Just a second,” he called back. His voice was surprisingly smooth,</p><p>“You don’t have to pretend for me, sweetie.”</p><p>His heart jumped at Tony’s words. Peter swung the door open at that invitation. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Tony replied. “Look, I know it hurts. Believe me, I know. More than anything.”</p><p>Eyeliner ran freely down his cheeks. He was a mess. Tony wiped it away with his hands. Peter leaned in to kiss Tony’s cheek, but the man pulled his face back.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Peter stammered.</p><p>Tony smiled painfully back while rubbing the black smudges of makeup between his thumb and forefinger until it disappeared.</p><p>“Dinner is ready,” Pepper called, and Peter could detect the strain in her voice. She was hiding her true feelings well, then. She did, in fact, feel threatened.</p><p><em>Homewrecker</em>, he thought once more.</p><p>“So, Peter,” Pepper said between bites. “How is MIT treating you?”</p><p>“Very well. My roommate, Wade,” he stopped talking to look at Tony who was inspecting his food. “M-my roommate is in charge of a club on campus for LGBTQ+ students. He kinda talked me into going, and it’s pretty cool getting to know people like me.”</p><p>Peter was blushing by the end and sending quick glances to Tony who was chewing and looking at his plate. His body was stiff.</p><p>“That’s wonderful,” Pepper smiled gently, maternally even. He smiled back then at Morgan who was clapping her hands from her highchair sending mashed sweet potato into her hair. “Don’t you think so, Tony?”</p><p>Tony smiled tightly, not quite meeting Peter’s eyes. “That’s great, Pete.”</p><p>“Y-yeah one of the members got me a job at bar. It’s kind of a gay bar.” He grimaced at his plate before peaking to Pepper than Tony. The couple were exchanging a look. Tony looked uncomfortable while Pepper looked smug.</p><p>“Have you made a lot of friends at your new school and job?”</p><p>Peter frowned. “I suppose. I don’t have a lot of time between school and work. The club also takes up a good portion of my time. It’s more of a support group, really. We accept donations and help those who aren’t safe at home after coming out.”</p><p>Pepper’s eyes flickered over to Tony who had placed both his fork and knife down. He was staring down at his plate while Morgan repeated, “Da-da, Da-da.”</p><p>“What do you think about that, Tony?” Pepper prompted.</p><p>Peter put down his own fork and knife. “You know, I’ve been meaning to tell you both something.”</p><p>That got Tony’s attention. He looked sad, concerned, fearful, even.</p><p>“I need to apologize in advance to you both.” Peter looked from Pepper to Tony.</p><p>Pepper put down her utensils and sat patiently. His heart beat wildly, and he felt like running but stayed in his chair.</p><p>“I’m the reason Beck got ahold of that information. I violated the NDA.”</p><p>Several expressions crossed Tony’s face. Shock, anger, hurt.</p><p>“Tony-” Pepper began.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I had to tell somebody.”</p><p>“So, you go running into some other man’s arms and spill your, <em>our</em> secrets.” Tony’s voice was venomous. He had never spoken to Peter that way before. “Was he good at least?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, Parker. Was he good in bed?”</p><p>Pepper gasped. “Tony!”</p><p>Tony ignored her while Pepper excused herself saying she was going to give Morgan a bath.</p><p>“I didn’t tell Beck. I’ve never even met the guy!”</p><p>Tony slammed his hand down on the table. “<em>Stop lying!</em>”</p><p>Peter jumped at the roar. Tears sprung to his eyes as he tried to explain the situation. “I- I needed to talk to someone. I couldn’t take it anymore.”</p><p>“So, why not talk to Ned, huh? You know, the friend that already signed the NDA? No, because that would make too much sense!” Tony lowered his voice to a growl. “Do you know what I’ve been through? Because… because of your need to fucking talk?!”</p><p>Peter couldn’t speak. He was shocked into silence at seeing the emotion that was rolling off of his ex-lover. He was beginning to feel like this dinner had all been a mistake.</p><p>“And wipe that goddam face paint off your face!”</p><p><em>Oh, hell no</em>, Peter thought. He wasn’t going to be taking any homophobic shit from anybody, especially Tony of all people. “Why, does it bother you?”</p><p>“You look ridiculous!”<br/>“Oh, you know you like it!”</p><p>“Faggot!”</p><p>The words stung, but Peter didn’t miss a beat. “Homophobe!”</p><p>Tony slammed his hands on the table and stood up, so he was towering over Peter. Tears of rage were glistening in the older man’s eyes. His hands vibrated, and mouth twisted. Peter would be terrified if he weren’t so enraged himself.</p><p>“Does it embarrass you?” Peter asked softly yet it sounded dangerous in the tense environment.</p><p>“You <em>liar</em>. You- you <em>rat</em>!”</p><p>“Fuck you,” he replied quietly. “At least Wade is emotionally available enough to have a real relationship.”</p><p>Tony didn’t have a comeback for that.</p><p>“Wade also isn’t preying on me like some creepy older man. We’ve had sex, yes, it’s true.” Peter was satisfied at the hurt expression on Tony’s face. But the man had called him a faggot, for fuck’s sake. “But Wade has taught me so much about myself. I’m comfortable with who I am. I’m gay, queer, but I love myself Tony. Can you say the same?”</p><p>A flicker of movement from the doorway caught his attention. Pepper was standing in the doorway holding a slippery Morgan who had a towel wrapped around her body. Tony followed Peter’s gaze to meet his wife’s. Her mouth was in a firm line as she searched her husband’s face.</p><p>Pepper finally moved from the doorway.</p><p>“Do you regret what we did?” Tony asked quietly looking down at the table.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter said honestly.</p><p>“You tried to move on, but I wouldn’t let you.”</p><p>“Yes, but I went along with it.”</p><p>“But I’m the adult,” Tony insisted.</p><p>“I’m an adult, too.”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m the older adult. I should’ve known better.”</p><p>“You called me a faggot just now.”</p><p>Tony’s face crumpled. “P- Peter, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“Are you projecting?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tony readily admitted which Peter hadn’t expected.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m jealous,” Tony admitted. “Not just of Wade, either. I’m jealous that you’re so comfortable with the life you’re leading, of your happiness, even.”</p><p>“Tony, you can be happy, too,” Peter said emotionally.</p><p>Tony changed the subject. “You look really good, Pete.”</p><p>Peter smiled sadly. “My makeup is ruined.”</p><p>“I like it. No, I love it.” Tony’s expression was so soft that Peter’s heart felt like it would break. “That color looks really nice on you.”</p><p>The man was staring at his lips. “Th- thank you.”</p><p>Tony collapsed in his chair in exhaustion. “Can’t believe I said that to you.”</p><p>He put his face in his hands, shoulders shaking.</p><p>“Tony, don’t cry.” Peter’s voice broke with emotion. “Please. It’s fine, really.”</p><p>But Peter himself knew the words were never okay to say, in any context.</p><p>“I’m <em>such</em> an asshole,” Tony sobbed.</p><p>He slowly went around the table and finally wrapped his arms around Tony. He let Peter comfort him.</p><p>Peter was aware that Pepper was standing in the doorway rocking her sleeping daughter in her arms with the back of her hand pressed to her mouth and tears sliding down her cheeks.</p><p>“You’re okay, Daddy, you’re okay,” Peter whispered while stroking his hair, slipping easily back into his role.</p><p>It seemed to have the calming effect Peter hoped it would. Tony closed his eyes and let Peter rock him. The moment felt intimate, but Peter didn’t mind sharing with Pepper in that moment though he knew that he would never enter a relationship with Tony again unless the man was completely available.</p><p>Eventually, he helped Pepper get Tony to bed then let himself out.</p><p>⸎</p><p>“When and who said I love you first?”</p><p>“Peter.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“After La Mer.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say it before then?”</p><p>“I didn’t want Peter getting attached.”</p><p>“Yet you chased him when he was in a relationship with Mr. Banner.”</p><p>“Banner wasn’t good for him.”</p><p>Dr. Ava raised her eyebrows. “What do you have to offer that Mr. Banner does not?”</p><p><em>That… that bitch. How dare? The audacity</em>. Tony shrugged and inspected his fingernails. “Easy. Money.”</p><p>She sighed, actually sighed at Tony, and he knew that he had successfully frustrated her. 50 points to Gryffindor.</p><p>“But what else, Mr. Stark?”</p><p>“Tony,” he corrected.</p><p>Dr. Ava simply looked at him. Oh, yes, he was on her nerves today. But he was stalling because she was getting too close to the truth.</p><p>“And then you didn’t commit when he was available.”</p><p>“So, you’re saying I have commitment issues.” Tony raised an eyebrow, challenging her.</p><p>“You have a wife and a child, Tony.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“You want a lot of things, Tony.” She said in a soft tone. “That’s why you are so good at being successful.”</p><p>She let him sit with that information before continuing.</p><p>“Do you love Peter?”</p><p>“Without a question.”</p><p>“Do love Pepper?”</p><p>“She’s my wife.”</p><p>Dr. Ava raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, you know how it is. We’ve been together for a long time, known each other even longer.”</p><p>“How’s sex?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>She waited.</p><p>“Well, it’s okay, I guess. Things have kind of Petered out, I suppose.” He grimaced at the poorly used pun. The corner of Dr. Ava’s mouth twitched, but she recovered her professionalism.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I get... distracted.”</p><p>“Do you think about Mr. Parker when you have sex?”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>“How did you and Pepper meet?”</p><p>“She was my assistant.” He cringed at that admission. “Yes, it’s kinky.”</p><p>“You seem to have an attraction to those in a less powerful position than yourself.”</p><p>“I thought we covered that last time.”</p><p>“You’re hiding something. We have yet to talk about how dinner with Mr. Parker went.”</p><p>“He tried to kiss me; you know. You said he wouldn’t.”</p><p>Dr. Ava’s eyebrows went up at that. “Oh, and what did you do?”</p><p>“Nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Tony said, bitterly.</p><p>“You seem to regret that.”</p><p>He sighed. “He tried to kiss me on the cheek, and I denied him.”</p><p>The way Peter’s face had fallen after that haunted Tony.</p><p>“Mr. Parker’s happiness is not your responsibility, Tony.”</p><p><em>What a revelation</em>, he thought. “Isn’t it, though?”</p><p>“You feel guilty.”</p><p>“Well, yes, to be quite frank.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Peter was, <em>is</em> too young for me. I could be his father. You know, I didn’t come here so you could make me feel worse about myself.”</p><p>“I’m simply asking about feelings that already exist. You said Mr. Parker tried to kiss you?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>“He seems to have changed, become more confident even.”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were supposed to be talking me out of this.”</p><p>“The age difference is only a problem if you make it so.”</p><p>“I’m married.”</p><p>“You also have a daughter. How are you supposed make her happy if you are not happy yourself?”</p><p>“He broke the NDA. He broke my trust. He’s the reason my name was splashed over every paper and the press is hounding me.”</p><p>Dr. Ava snorted. “What’s new?”</p><p>Tony lost his façade and snorted as well.</p><p>“I don’t live under a rock, Tony.” She leaned forward and clasped her hands together. “So, what are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Getting so close to the end. There will be a part 5 which will be the last part of the series. Enjoy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It's a Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony drives Peter back to his apartment in Cambridge...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You don’t have to do this,” Peter said as they finally made it to the interstate.</p><p>“Oh, I know, kid, but I want to. And-” Tony started before Peter could interrupt. “I call you kid as a term on endearment. I don’t mean for it to be rude or demeaning.”</p><p>Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as the words were taken right out of his mouth.</p><p>“Although, I will stop if it makes you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Well, when you say it like that, I kind of like it,” Peter admitted. “Can I call you old man?”</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>Peter pouted, and Tony rolled his eyes.</p><p>“So, what’s got you so…?”</p><p>“Calm, chill, un-assaholic?” Tony supplied.</p><p>“I was going to say <em>you</em>. I haven’t seen you this calm since, well, Labor Day.” Butterflies went through his stomach whenever he thought about those fateful two weeks at the B in Main.</p><p>“La Mer,” Tony mused. “How’s May?”</p><p>“Good, I visited her.” Peter couldn’t help but still feel a bit apathetic towards May about their phone call.</p><p>“Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise?”</p><p>“We had a fight, about you, actually.”</p><p>Tony raised his eyebrows and put a hand to his chest. “Dear old me?”</p><p>“Yes, dear.”</p><p>Tony smiled at that, eyes crinkling, then became serious. “She called me; you know. Threatened me within an inch of my life.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but usually Pepper handles my PR battles, so I was like a fish out of water.”</p><p>“She had no right,” Peter began, but Tony patted his knee.</p><p>“It’s okay, sport. I can take it, plus I probably deserved it. No, I did deserve it because she’s right.”</p><p>“It still wasn’t her place to say anything, though.”</p><p>“Whether it was or wasn’t doesn’t matter now because it’s behind us.”</p><p>“Wait,” Peter said holding his hands up. “What’s with this blasé attitude?”</p><p>“Feel things, and let them go, Pete. Feel them and let them go.”</p><p>“Are you on something?”</p><p>Tony’s jaw dropped in mock shock. “I’m offended at that.”</p><p>“Good,” Peter retorted, grinning wickedly. “But seriously. Something is different.”</p><p>“I’m seeing a therapist.”</p><p>Peter tilted his head in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t that.</p><p>“That shocked, huh?”</p><p>“No, I’m just proud.”</p><p>Tony was silent for a moment before saying in a small voice, “Really?”</p><p>In that moment, Peter felt so tender towards Tony at seeing his vulnerability. “Yes, Tony.”</p><p>“Thank you,” the man replied sincerely.</p><p>Peter felt he should also share his revelations now that the elder had put himself out there.</p><p>“I have daddy issues.”</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>They were left in silence. Tony squinted through the rain that began hitting the windshield. After a moment, Peter reached over to turn the windshield wipers on.</p><p>“Thanks,” Tony muttered.</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Peter looked out the window at the shrubbery they were passing quite rapidly. He placed a hand on Tony’s knee. “Slow down, Dear. I’m not in any rush to get to Cambridge.”</p><p>The elder shivered under his touch, and Peter removed his hand.</p><p>“You’re different, too,” Tony mused. “More confident, more mature, more you.”</p><p>“More me.”</p><p>“Yes, I like you.”</p><p>He blushed at that, but Peter had been meaning to ask the other one thing since the dinner. “Tony?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>Tony took his eyes off the road to look at him for a moment. Peter’s breath caught in his throat at the familiar eyes behind the glasses. They hadn’t really looked at each other since Tony had picked him up from the Queens apartment that morning.</p><p>“Did you really mean that thing about my makeup?”</p><p>He sighed. “No, Pete. I told you already.”</p><p>“Why’d you say it, then?” Peter asked in a tiny voice.</p><p>“Why did you say I was preying on you like some creep? Do you really feel that way, Peter?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Tony.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer the question,” he said in a quiet voice. “You really think that don’t you?”</p><p>Peter crossed his arms over his chest and folded his legs into his chest.</p><p>“Don’t sit like that. It’s dangerous,” Tony said in a fatherly tone.</p><p>Peter shivered. He loved it, couldn’t deny that fact, but he still had the need to challenge. “What are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“Nothing, it’s your choice, but as the driver, I make the decisions in the car and reserve the rite to pull over at any time.”</p><p>He didn’t budge, and Tony took the first exit.</p><p>“Okay, okay! Fine.” Peter sat up properly.</p><p>Tony, however, didn’t get back on the interstate. Instead, he pulled into a parking lot.</p><p>“Tony, what are you doing?”</p><p>The older simply chuckled at him. “Getting lunch.”</p><p>Tony climbed out of the car then beckoned to Peter who glared. The other sighed and came around to get the door. Peter looked up at him, and Tony’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p>“You’re beautiful.” His expression was so soft that Peter wanted to kiss him then and there, but he wouldn’t. No, he wouldn’t succumb to Tony just like that.</p><p>“Thanks, you too,” Peter said instead and climbed out, heading for the sidewalk.</p><p>Tony opened the door and gestured for Peter to go ahead; he blushed but obeyed.</p><p>They had a relaxing yet quiet lunch, each waiting for the privacy of the car to continue their previous conversation.</p><p>When Tony went to the bathroom, Peter discreetly asked for the check and paid for the meal. He came back from the bathroom just as Peter was signing the bill.</p><p>“What the?” Tony said, footsteps faltering. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I did. Get over it. Let’s go.”<br/>He was shocked when Tony actually dropped it and followed him out of the restaurant. Peter went to the driver’s side, and patiently waited for Tony to unlock it.</p><p>“You gonna drive my car now, too?”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me.”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m getting the door for you, dingus, now unlock it. Please,” he added.</p><p>Tony let him do that, too.</p><p>When Peter got in, Tony pushed his glasses down his nose to look at him from over the tops of the frames.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Peter smirked. “Why does it bother you so much if I do things for you?”</p><p>“Because I want to do those things for you.”</p><p>“Tony,” Peter loved the way Tony’s breathing changed when he said his name. “If we’re going to make this work, you need to work on the whole controlling thing.”</p><p>The older man started the car. “Noted.”</p><p>They went a couple of miles down the interstate before Tony asked, “Did you really call me a ‘dingus’?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it when you tell me what to do,” Peter admitted after a good twenty minutes of driving.</p><p>Eighties music played in the background, and Tony thumped his fingers lightly on the steering wheel. Peter sung softly to himself when he knew any of the lyrics. Most of the time he got the words wrong, too, but Tony didn’t say a thing.</p><p>“You like it when I tell you what to do,” Tony repeated. “Is that a good thing?”</p><p>“I’m not sure it is, which is why you shouldn’t do it.”</p><p>His companion sighed heavily. “What about in bed?”</p><p>“Are we really doing this?”</p><p>“Look, kid. I’m in if you’re in.”</p><p>“You’re going to leave your wife for me?” Peter bit his lip uncertainly.</p><p>“Yes,” Tony replied in a quiet, serious tone.</p><p>“What if I leave you in five years’ time?”</p><p>“Then, more fool me.”</p><p>“What about Morgan?” Peter asked, incredulously. He was having a hard time wrapping his brain around Tony actually going through with this. He seemed dead serious to Peter.</p><p>“We’ll split our time with her. 50/50,” Tony answered easily.</p><p>“You’ve thought about this.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Peter raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Isn’t that unfair to Morgan? Won’t she resent you if you leave her mother for some hot twink in his early twenties?”</p><p>“First of all,” Tony said. “You’re not just some hot twink. You’re <em>my</em> hot twink. Second of all, I want to leave a good impression on Morgan. It’s not just about you, see? I’ve thought this through.”</p><p>Tony tapped his forehead as if to drive the point home.</p><p>“Morgan will never know a healthy relationship if she doesn’t see one firsthand. I don’t want her to think that she has to stick with someone just for the kids. Besides, lots of kids have divorced parents. She’ll fit right in.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Tony…”</p><p>“Why are you fighting this?” Tony sounded angry now. “I’m giving up life as I know it for you.”</p><p>“Can you honestly say that any of this would be happening if Beck hadn’t outed you?”</p><p>Tony’s knuckles were white. Peter was in dangerous territory. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Answer the question, Tony.” Peter wouldn’t back down, not this time.</p><p>The other sighed. “Eventually, yes.”</p><p>“What, when you were on your deathbed, and Pepper was wondering why you left your estate to some forgotten lover?”</p><p>Tony’s mouth twitched at the words once said. “Don’t tell me you’re in it for the money, Parker. Just say the word, and my estate is yours.”</p><p>“Parker?! <em>Really?</em>”</p><p>The elder just rolled his eyes and smiled goofily.</p><p>“Of course, I’m not in it for the money, Tony,” Peter said seriously.</p><p>“Relax, kid. It was just a joke.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t think it was very funny.” Peter crossed his arms and turned his head away to stare out the passenger window.</p><p>He successfully ignored Tony for ten minutes until the man poked his side. He jumped. “Stop it! I’m not in the mood, right now.”</p><p>“Oh, honey bear, if I recall correctly, you’re always in the mood.” Tony actually waggled his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“I can’t believe you would accuse me of being in it for the money.”</p><p>“Oh, we’re still on that, are we?”</p><p>“Do you really think that Tony?”</p><p>“It was a joke, Peter.”</p><p>“So, it’s never crossed your mine.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “I personally don’t see what you see in me.”</p><p>He couldn’t believe what the other was saying. “Tony, I love you.”</p><p>The other didn’t say anything, kept his expression placid.</p><p>They were in Cambridge now meaning their car ride would be coming to an end soon. Peter didn’t want to leave things on an odd note.</p><p>“Are you not going to say anything?”</p><p>“I know you love me.”</p><p>“Do you not love me?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Then, why didn’t you say it back?”</p><p>“You young people need everything drawn out for you.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>They were in front of the apartment now, and Peter didn’t even care to ask Tony how he knew his address.</p><p>“<em>Of course,</em> I love you, Peter,” Tony said loudly making Peter jump. “Why would I be talking about leaving my <em>wife</em>, for fuck’s sake? I’m going to see my daughter <em>half</em> of the time, Pete, and you’re still questioning whether I love you or not. Unbelievable.”</p><p>“Tony I-”</p><p>“Un-fucking-believable.”</p><p>Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed like a ticking time bomb, ready to go off at any second.</p><p>There was a quick wrap at the window. Peter whirled around to see Wade.</p><p><em>Oh, dear Jesus</em>.</p><p>He rolled down the window. Wade leaned down to peer into the car, glaring at Tony.</p><p>“Everything okay here?” Wade said easily, but Peter could see the hostility lurking beneath his expression.</p><p>Tony smiled tightly. “Everything’s fine here.”</p><p>Wade turned to Peter. “Is this guy bothering you?”</p><p>Peter had wanted to say that everything was fine, but Tony spoke first.</p><p>“I’m sorry, who the fuck are you again?”</p><p>Peter found his voice. “Tony, this is Wade, my roommate.”</p><p>Recognition dawned on him. “This the guy from the pictures?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“I’m going to kick his ass,” Tony said getting unbuckled.</p><p>“No, don’t!” Peter’s hands fluttered over Tony trying to find a way to keep him in the car.</p><p>“Come at me, big guy,” Wade replied.</p><p>The pair were toe to toe on the sidewalk, Wade had a few inches on Tony and at least any extra thirty pounds. Tony had his glasses in one hand and was squinting ridiculously up at Wade. He had not doubt the pair was out for blood.</p><p>“Guys, really,” Peter pleaded. “This is unnecessary.”</p><p>“Go inside, Peter,” Tony ordered.</p><p>“Do whatever you need to do, Care Bear,” Wade said.</p><p>Tony’s nostrils flared.</p><p>“This is fucking ridiculous!” Peter whined and put himself between the two. “Wade, go back inside.”</p><p>“Not until this prick apologizes.”</p><p>“For what?!” Tony demanded.</p><p>“For hurting Peter, dumbass.”</p><p>“This doesn’t concern you.”</p><p>“Wade,” Peter begged. “Just go back inside.”</p><p>Wade looked from Tony to Peter then all the air rushed out in a breath, and his chest lost its puffiness. He put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Okay, Peter, but I’ll be right inside if you need me.”</p><p>“Take your hand <em>off</em> him,” Tony said, swiping Wade’s hand off Peter’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, now it’s getting personal,” Wade threatened.</p><p>“Fine,” Peter said, swiping Tony’s keys right out of his hand. “Be Neanderthals. I don’t care.”</p><p>With that, he quickly went to the driver’s side, turned the key, and drove off.</p><p>Tony was left on the sidewalk with a ‘<em>Now what?’</em> expression on his face. Wade slowly pivoted towards him, and he prepared for a swing to his face.</p><p>But Wade simply put his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s go inside.”</p><p>He didn’t follow. “What?”</p><p>“Look, Peter won’t be back for a while, and it’s clear that the two of you are in love, or whatever. So, I’m being the nice guy and inviting you inside. You can accept or be a dick. Which one?”</p><p>The apartment was surprisingly tidy for two college boys. He was impressed with their interior decorating skills as well, eyes immediately drawn to painting on living room wall that reminded him of the Maldives with its usage of green and blue colors.</p><p>“It’s nice,” He commented, almost grudgingly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Wade replied chipperly. “Peter picked most of the stuff out. He’s into that kind of thing.”</p><p>Tony nodded, <em>Noted</em>.</p><p>“Have a seat,” Wade nodded to the table and went to the coffee maker. “I have a feeling we’ll be waiting a long while. Why don’t we get to know each other?”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t hold it against me that Peter and I have slept together,” Wade joked, or what Tony assumed was joking. He didn’t feel it.</p><p>“Wade,” He warned through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Will you chill out, my friend? I’m polyamorous. It’s really not a big deal.”</p><p>“I’m not going to talk about Peter with you.”</p><p>Wade nodded to himself. “Fine. How do you like your coffee?”</p><p>“Black.”</p><p>“I have a feeling you could use a little cream and sugar,” Wade said adding to both.</p><p>Tony repressed the urge to leave, or worse, slap the cup right out of the other’s hand. He didn’t, though. He kept his hands to himself as Wade set the cup down in front of him and politely took a sip.</p><p>
  <em>If you could see me now, Dr. Ava.</em>
</p><p>“Let’s get one thing straight,” Wade began after he took a delicate sip from his cup. “If you’re here to hurt Peter, I’ll have to break your legs, and that’s a promise.”</p><p>“Eh, eh, and before you object, I want to tell you that I spent months picking up the pieces that you left Peter in. I <em>don’t</em> think it’s a good idea for you to chase after him. I think you’re <em>toxic</em> for Peter, but hey, people change.”</p><p>Despite the threats present in Wade’s speech, Tony was only focused on one thing. “What do you mean, ‘pieces’?”</p><p>The other smiled softly then grimaced. “He wasn’t in good shape, Tony. He was angry, frustrated, sad. So, so sad.”</p><p>Tony’s eyelashes fluttered as he attempted to keep his expression passive. He wanted to cry at the idea of hurting Peter that bad.</p><p>“What I want to know,” Wade said, leaning forward. “Is what you’re going to do different this time?”</p><p>“I’m leaving my wife.”</p><p>“That was a given. No, what I want to know is what you’re going to do different this time, in regard to Peter.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “I’m seeing a therapist, but I don’t see how this is your business, like at all.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Wade admitted. “But Peter doesn’t deserve to be treated like that again.”</p><p>“It won't happen. I mean it, I’m in this for the long haul. I- I love him, so much. I want to marry him. Don’t say anything to Peter. I don’t want to scare him off.”</p><p>Wade stroked his chin. “Okay, cupcake. I believe you. More coffee?”</p><p>The pair spent the evening exchanging polite conversation. They discovered that the other’s presence wasn’t so bad, likeable even. Under different circumstances, they could be friends.</p><p> </p><p>Peter didn’t return until after midnight. He was surprised to find Tony and Wade at the kitchen table, cups of coffee between the pair.</p><p>They both stood up when he walked in.</p><p>“Peter,” They both said at the same time.</p><p>“I’m going to bed,” he responded, setting Tony’s keys on the hook by the door. “Let me know when you children are ready to behave.”</p><p>“Peter, I’m sorry,” Tony began, but Wade’s hand on his chest stopped him.</p><p>“Just let him go, let him go.”</p><p>Peter fully expected another fight to break out, but to his surprise, Tony relaxed and sat back down in his chair.</p><p>In the morning, Peter found Tony sleeping on the couch.</p><p>“Baby boy!” Wade hissed from the hallway. “Baby boy!”</p><p>Peter ignored him for a moment more, watching Tony’s lax face.</p><p>“Pssst!”</p><p>Peter turned to Wade with his arms raised out if front of him. <em>What?</em> He mouthed.</p><p>Wade beckoned him into his bedroom.</p><p>“What is it, Wade?’ Peter asked in annoyance after the bedroom door was closed.</p><p>“I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. I can make him leave if you want.”</p><p>“What even happened between you two when I left?”</p><p>Wade was silent, debating with himself for a minute. He murmured lowly to himself then went to his unicorn where he whispered things into its ear.</p><p>Peter waited patiently.</p><p>“Nothing, really. We just talked.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and gestured to the unicorn. “Then what was all that about?”</p><p>“Tony asked me not to say anything.”</p><p>“Now, you two are keeping secrets from <em>me</em>? Unbelievable.”</p><p>“Tony wants to marry you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Then, why would he ask me not to say anything?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Tony’s weird sometimes.”</p><p>“So, are you going to do it?”</p><p>“I don’t know… yes?” Peter sighed. “Let’s just see what happens. He has to divorce his wife first.”</p><p>“You don’t think he’ll go through with it?”</p><p>“Tony says a lot of things.”</p><p>“He seemed serious enough to me.”</p><p>“I don’t even know if we would work as a couple.”</p><p>Wade raised an eyebrow, and Peter opened the door to leave.</p><p>Tony was sitting on the couch, rubbing his eyes but turned at the commotion.</p><p>“Unbelievable.”</p><p>“What?” Peter asked in confusion.</p><p>“You slept together when I was just ten feet away? Are you for real, Parker?”</p><p>“What are you even talking about?” Then, he realized both he and Wade were in their boxers, and what it looked like. “No, of course not. We were talking about you.”</p><p>“Oh, cause that’s so much better.”</p><p>“Tony, don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>“He has a fucking, boner!” Tony yelled, gesturing to Wade who hid his crotch behind his hands.</p><p>Peter turned to glare at Wade.</p><p>“What can I say? Peter is so sexy in the morning.”</p><p>“Wade,” Peter gritted through his teeth.</p><p>“Fine. But you’ll know where I’ll be if you need anything, baby boy.”</p><p>Tony looked fed up at that.</p><p>“I’m sorry about that, Tony,” Peter apologized when they were alone.</p><p>“Why do you let him call you that?” Tony demanded.</p><p>“I’m just going to stop you right there.” Peter said holding up a hand. “You assumed I’m having sex with someone after I told you that I love you, and you just demand to know things? I don’t think so. Apologize.”</p><p>Tony grimaced. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That didn’t sound very sincere.”</p><p>“Okay, fine. I’m sorry, alright?”</p><p>“Apology accepted, and it doesn’t bother me that Wade calls me that. It’s just our thing.”</p><p>“You’ve slept together,” Tony pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, in the past, not last night.”</p><p>“Yet, he gets to call you that.”</p><p>“That’s just the way he is. Besides, what happened to ‘I’m friends with all my exes’? I didn’t realize that was just a one way street.”</p><p>Tony was silent at that, and Peter felt triumphant.</p><p>“You know what the problem is with you and me?” Peter asked rhetorically. “You make all these rules that only apply to me and just expect me to go along with it! Meanwhile, there’s this completely other set of rules for you. You get to do whatever the hell you want!”</p><p>Peter was fuming now as he finally got to vent all of his frustrations to his ex-lover. “We’re toxic, Tony, we don’t work.”</p><p>“Have you been working out?”</p><p>“<em>Really?</em>”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Peter threw up his hands and sat down in an armchair in frustration. “Eyes up here.”</p><p>“Well, go put a shirt on!”</p><p>“Oh, my God, Tony.”</p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re trying to have a serious conversation or seduce me!”</p><p>“I’m not putting a shirt on.”</p><p>“Seduce it is, then.”</p><p>“Stop trying to get off the subject.”</p><p>“It’s my coping mechanism. You’re attacking me!”</p><p>“What? I’m not attacking you.”</p><p>“Well, I feel attacked!”</p><p>“Gah!” Peter pulled at his hair.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Tony said quietly. “You’re right.”</p><p>“Say that again? I don’t think I heard right.”</p><p>“Don’t play games right now. I’m being for real.”</p><p>“<em>It’s my coping mechanism</em>,” Peter mimicked then felt like a total dick. “I’m sorry, I’m just… frustrated. I want to be with you, Tony. I want to make this work, but I just don’t see how.”</p><p>“I’m going to divorce, Pepper.”</p><p>Peter shook his head.</p><p>“I’m serious. I have the papers ready and everything. I’ll have her served tomorrow if you want.”</p><p>“This can’t be my decision Tony. I won’t be blamed for making your life miserable. If you want to divorce your wife, fine, but that’s all on you. And,” Peter added. “If you act like an asshole, I’m out.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“I’m serious, Tony.”</p><p>“So am I. But,” he said going to sit next Peter and taking his hand. “You can’t threaten to leave me every time we fight. That’s what couples do.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“I am going to make this right, Peter.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think about the finale?</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed I Know Places. I'm currently planning the next part. It will be at La Mer and will be a soft echo of Labor Day. I will be including all the themes of the previous four parts and lots of sexual tension...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think about it so far. I hope it has been worth the wait.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>